


Fifteen Again

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humor, Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: Marinette has finally gotten everything shes ever wanted. She's working with her favorite fashion designer, Married to the love of her life, who also happened to be her partner, and even started a family with him.While fighting an akuma Ladybug is hit with a power that knocks her unconscious and a change occurs when she wakes up. Will Chat Noir be able to bring his wife back to normal?-Post Reveal





	1. The Problem at Hand

Adrien ran as fast as he could over to Alya's when he got the call that his wife was finally awake.

He knocked on the door until Nino finally answered.

"Hey dude, come on i-" Before Nino could finish his sentence the blond went right in past the living room and into the the spare room to see his beloved sitting on the bed next to Alya.

"Marinette!" He cried out as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly in relief.

The blue eyed girl froze in the blond's arms.

Adrien pulled back and smiled at the girl as he shed a tear. "I'm so happy your alright Marinette. I thought I almost lost you."

He rested his hand on her cheek and caressed it. She shiver and flinched at the affection as she looked at him wide eyed.

Adrien gave a confused look as he took his hands away wondering why she backed away from him.

That's when he realized something about her was different. She seemed...smaller, her voice sounded higher, and she looked frazzled.

"W...Who are you?" She asked in a low voice that he still heard.

Adrien felt tense for a moment but quickly told himself to calm down.

"Its me Adrien."

"A...Adrien!" Her face one suddenly as red as a tomatoe and she looked like she was going to faint.

Alya stood up and grabbed Adrien shoulder signaling him to follow her out the room.

"Marinette, I'm going to go make you some food. I have to talk to Adrien really quick."

Still blushing madly looking away she nodded.

"Tikki will you look after her until I get back?" Alya asked the Kwami

"Of course!" She chirped happily and sat on the blunette's shoulder.

Alya dragged the blond out the room closing the door behind them.

"She...she doesn't remember me?" Adrien asked with deep concern once they were out the room.

"Well kind of..." Alya started. "Tikki explained to me what happened. That akuma you guys fought...well when he blasted Mari it changed her."

That didn't sound good. "Changed her how?"

"She's Fifteen Again."


	2. How It Started

"She's Fifteen Again"

~Yesterday~

Walking down the streets with a smile shining on her face Marinette was on her way over to her parents bakery.

Once she was at the entrance her phone buzzes in her purse.

"Call for you!" Tikki chirped from inside and pushed the phone out halfway for the blunette.

She grabbed the phone and smiled at the name of the person calling her before answering.

"Hello~" She sang.

"Well Hello princess, you sound like your in a good mood." The voice said. "You had a nice day at work today?"

"Yep!" She said happily "It was a pretty relaxing day compared to before."

"I'm glad." The voice on the phone said. "Are you on your way to get the boys?"

"I'm at the entrance right now. We'll be home in a short while."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. The shoot is taking a little longer than expected so I won't be home for another hour or so." 

"Oh..." Marinette frowned at this predicament but quickly brushed aside. "Its fine. I can handle the boys until you get back. I'll even have dinner ready for you."

"Your just too good for me. How did I   ever get so lucky to have you as my wife?"

"All you did was ask Chaton." She giggled. "I'll see you at home."

"I love you Marinette."

"I love you too Adrien."

Marinette hung up the phone with a blush on her cheeks as she entered the bakery.

"You know its adorable how you two are still flirting like high schoolers when your full grown adults." Tikki giggled.

"Oh shush you." Marinette scolded with a smile. "Now keep quiet before someone hears you."

"Marinette?" A voice called from the back.

The girl jumped a little at the sound of her name but quickly responded. "Y...yes?"

Marinette's mother, Sabine, came from around the corner with a smile.

"Hello dear, did you have a good day at work?"

"I sure did! How were the boys? They didn't cause you any trouble getting them from school did they?"

"Of course not those two were perfect angels." 

At that moment two little boys came running down the stairs into the bakery with Tom running behind them.

"Come back here you rascals!" Tom shouted with a with a wide grin.

The boys scream as they ran around the bakery trying to get away from there grandpa.

"Mama!"

"Mommy!"

They his behind their mother. "Help us!" The older one shouted "Grandpa's trying to get us!"

Marinette laughed and patted them both on the head. 

Louis was the oldest of the two. He was 5 years old. He had blue hair like his mother and green eyes.

Hugo was the younger one. He was 3 years old with brown hair and also had green eyes. Tucked under his arm he held a Chat Noir doll.

Tom frowned at two. "All I wanted was a hug!" He said before turning away pretending to be sad. "I guess you don't love your grandpa...."

"I do love you grandpa!" Hugo shouted when he ran over to his grandfather.

Louis panicked "Hugo don't do it! Its a trap!"

Tom scooped up Hugo in his arms "I got you!"

Hugo howled in laughter as the large man proceeded to tickling him.

"He's got Hugo!" Louis shouted. "Mama do something!"

Marinette laughed as she walked over to where her youngest was.

"Okay papa I've think he's had enough." 

Tom handed Hugo over to Marinette and ruffled the boys hair up a bit.

"Now say goodbye to your grand-"

A buzzing from Marinette's voice interrupted her. She reached down into her purse, minding Tikki to pull out her phone.

It was a message from Alya. 

A: There's an akuma attack over by the Effiel tower right now, Chat Noir is on the scene but Ladybug is needed.

Marinette's eyes widen at the message before giving a serious look replying back.

M: Alright I'm on it and please don't get so close to the danger this time. You might give both me and Nino a heart attack.

A: Can't promise you that but I will promise to stay out of you guys way while I get the scoop ;) 

Marinette shook her head at the message before turning back to her parents.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Sabine asked.

"Kinda...I need to run back to the office for a bit, there's an....emergency." Marinette told her parents. "You guys wouldn't mind watching the kids for a little while longer would you?"

"Of course not, you go ahead and take care of whatever it is you need to take care of."

Tom then turned to the kids with a grin. "You know what that means boys?" He puts his hands up in a tickling motion.

They scream and run up the stairs with Tom chasing behind them.

" I better go up and make sure that they don't break anything." Sabine sighed. "I'll see you soon Marinette."

She gave her mother a quick on the cheek before heading out the door. "See you later Mama."

Once out the door she ran towards the nearest alley checking around to see if anyone was watching. Once she realized the coast was clear she let Tikki out of her purse and into the open.

"Wow Hawkmoth must have been busy. Its been awhile since he's released an akuma." Tikki chirped.

"And just like always we're gonna stop him." Marinette spoke. "Spots on Tikki!"

Transformed as Ladybug she swung on her yoyo towards the Effiel tower.


	3. Good Day Gone Bad

Ladybug swung her way towards the Eiffel Tower as fast as her yoyo could take her. When the tower was in view she spotted a dark figure bounding across the rooftops chasing something or being chased. She made her way to him.

Ladybug landed in front of the black cat and he stopped at the sudden appearance before a Cheshire like grin came in view.

"Well hello m'lady, it nice of you to finally show up" the feline superhero took her hand and gave it a quick kiss.

Ladybug rolled her eyes taking her hand back with a slight blush. "Enough games kitty. Where's the akuma?"

Chat Noir looked behind him and back at Ladybug. "I could've sworn she was just....." Suddenly his eyes went wide as he saw something behind Ladybug and he pushed her down out of the way.

A white beam flew over there heads as it flew threw the air missing its intended target. 

Ladybug looked up at Chat Noir as he look back down at her from his suggestive position on top of her.

"Why do we always end up like this?" Ladybug asked with a small smile.

Chat shrugged. "Maybe I just liked being on top m'lady." He gave a flirty wink and a smirk to the bug superhero.

She giggled with a shake of her head as as he got up and offered her his hand off the ground for them face the danger of the evening.

The akuma was a girl with a long brown ponytail and large mechanical googles on her face. She wore a tan jumpsuit much like Ladybugs with numbers scattered across it. Around her neck was a necklace with a golden chain with a pocket watch attached to it. Ladybug assumed that's where the akuma is hiding.

"I am Flashback." She said to the spotted hero. "Give me your miraculous and I won't have to use these." She gestured to the googles around her eyes.

Chat Noir leans in to whisper to Ladybug. "I don't know what it does. She's been threatening me with it but I haven't seen what it does if we get hit."

"Well let's not find out." Ladybug gripped her yoyo ready for any sign of attack from flashback.

The akumatized girl's googles glow and another beam shot out from them heading for the two. They both jumped out of the way once again avoiding the attack. 

A lone civilian was spotted by Flashback. A girl with large ponytails watching the danger from where she thought was a sage distance away.

She was wrong.

Flashback dove after the civilian and grabbed her by the waist holding her hostage. The girl's eyes widen at her sudden predicament.

Ladybug and Chat Noir came to the scene. Ladybug eyes widen as she instantly recognize the random civilian as Manon, the little girl she once babysat. She was a teenager now, but still had an issue with following directions as it seems since she told asked Alya to warn the public to stay away from this area on her blog. Which she knew Manon followed.

Flashback flew back up to the top of a building holding Manon by her wrist as she dangled her from the edge. 

"Your choice Ladybug." The akuma shouted. "Give me your miraculous or I drop her."

Ladybug glared at the akuma and looked around. Where was Chat?

"If you're looking for your feline boyfriend I saw him run off minutes ago. Guess he was too much of a scardy cat." The akuma laughed.

Ladybug would have chuckled at the word 'boyfriend' if the life of a civilian wasn't at stake right now. 

"Clocks ticking Ladybug." Flashback warned.

Did she not think that Ladybug was fast enough to catch her. She must of had another trick up her sleeve.

"Times up!" She dropped Manon as the girl fell to the ground Chat Noir made an appearance and caught the girl in midair. He descended to the ground telling Manon to run off somewhere safe. Which she gladly listened to for once.

Flashback aimed her goggles at Chat Noir shooting out a beam that he was completely unaware for.

"Chat! Look out!" Ladybug ran after him, he had just began to reach to the attack heading his way when Ladybug pushed him out of the way.

Missing it's target but hitting another the beam knocked Ladybug unconscious.

Chat Noir laid on the ground trying to process what happened as he looked at the unconscious Ladybug before him.

"M'Lady?" His heart filled with fear when she didn't answer. He sat up cradling her in his arms as he continued his attempts to wake her up. "Ladybug? M'Lady please!"

Chat Noir panicked as he watched the Akuma heading in their way, in this condition ladybug was completely vulnerable and he couldn't focus on fighting Flashback, until he got his lady somewhere safe.

He fled.


	4. A Little Help

Chat Noir ran around the corner with Ladybug held tight in his arms. He was out of sight of the akuma but he didn't know for how long.

A car screeched in front of him nearly scaring the daylights out of him. The door to the backseat opened and there was Alya. 

"Why are you just standing there?!" She yelled at the cat. "Get in!"

Chat Noir hurried into the backseat with Ladybug. Alya shut the door and they sped off.

Chat Noir looked back to see the akuma coming right around the corner, but they were already far down the street.

Chat looked at the front of the car to see that the driver was Nino. Nino looked at his rearview mirror at the black cat. "How you doing back there buddy?"

"I'm fine." He looked down at the blunette. "I can't really say the same about her though..."

Alya gently shook Ladybug shoulders and gave her a light tap on the cheek in an attempt to wake her up. 

"Mari? Marinette?" 

No answer.

Nino looked glanced at the rearview mirror once again with a concern look on his face. "Is she.....?"

Chat bent his head down to Ladybug's chest, he could hear her heart beat along with slight breathing.

"No...she's still alive." He let out a breath of relief. Alya and Nino seemed to visibly relax.

"What did she do to her?" Alya asked.

"I don't know...Flashbacks powers were never demonstrated to us, she didn't attack any civilians she only attacked us."

Alya nodded as she looked down at her best friend worried.

"Where are we going?" Chat asked Nino.

"Our apartment. We're going to let you guys hide out there for awhile, maybe she'll wake up by then."

Chat nodded and looked down at his lover once again, holding her close. "Everything's going to be fine princess." He whispered. "I promise."

~~~~~~~~~

They made it to the apartment in one piece Nino checked around to make sure that they weren't being watched or followed while Alya hurried Chat into the building with Ladybug.

Once they got inside Alya led Chat into the guest room and there he laid his sleeping wife on the bed. 

The sounds of her earrings started to beep, it was a matter of time before she changed back.

Alya went over to the window and closed the curtains to avoid any unwanted onlookers. The sound of the door opening and closing alerted her. "Nino is that you?" She shouted to him.

"Yeah babe the coast is clear." He shouted back.

"Good. Hey do me a favor and close the the curtains on the windows."

"Alright."

Alya looked over at the feline hero who sat on the bed staring at his wife.

"Hey." She called out softly to the cat. "Anything you need? I can get you a drink."

"Huh?" He looked at the auburn haired reporter. "Oh no! Its fine, I'm fine....although Tikki is going to be hungry once she de-tranforms. You wouldn't happen to have any cookies would you?"

She smiled "I'm sure I have a few left, let me go check I'll be right back." With that the reporter left the room.

Chat looked back at Ladybug as her earring was on its last spot. He held her hand as he looked on at the sleeping bug.

"I'm so sorry m'lady. I should've been more careful. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Chat felt like an idiot. There's been plenty of occasions when they got hurt fighting akumas but Chat was always the one to take the fall. He constantly threw himself in front of her, being her shield. Yes, when they would get home she would yell at him for always throwing himself in danger for her and he would shoot back saying that he would always throw himself in danger for the one he loves. She would pout he would embrace her and the argument would be gone for the time being. 

They've never argued about anything thing else.

But today....she was the one to throw herself into danger to protect him and he didn't like it.

Now he knew how she felt when he threw himself in danger.

He leaned down towards her face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He held it even when a pink light was shined across the room. He opened his eyes to see Marinette now in Ladybug's place and parted his lips from hers.

He moved a piece of hair that was hanging in front of her face and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Welcome back Princess."

A small groan was heard and he looked to see Tikki crawling towards the blunette.

"Marinette? Marinette!" She tried to float but fell back down due to her lack of energy from the transformation.

Chat picked up the red kwami and placed her closer to Marinette. "You should rest too Tikki."

Tikki curled up near the blunette and started to drift asleep. That's when Alya came back with a few cookies on a plate, she placed them on the nightstand and looked down at her best friend now realizing she was no longer transformed.

Chat stood up. "Claws in." A green flash shined and he was Adrien again.  
Plagg flew down to the nightstand and grabbed a cookie and placed it near his other half.

Suddenly the sound of a phone began to ring. It was coming from Marinette's bag that was now with her. He took her phone out to see that her mom calling her, he answered it.

"Hi Ms. Cheng this is Adrien."

"Adrien? Hello dear! Is Marinette there with you?"

He tensed. "Yes, but she's not feeling good at the moment I had to take her home so she could rest."

"Oh no. Is there anything Tom and I could do?"

"Its fine I'm taking care of her, but it would be nice if the boys can stay over there for the night while their mother gets some rest."

"Of course honey anything you need. She's been working so hard lately I've told her she needs to lighten up on the amount of work she takes."

Adrien smiled. "I'll make sure to tell her that. I'll stop by to bring them some extra clothes in a little bit."

"Oh and Adrien?"

"Yes Ms. Cheng."

"Stop calling me Ms.Cheng. You've been apart of the family for over five years now"

He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry....Sabine."

Sabine giggled. "I'll see you soon."

Adrien sighed as the call ended and looked back to his sleeping wife then at Alya.

Feeling his gaze Alya looked up at the blond. "What's up?"

"I have to go run by the house and get a few things for the kids. Can you keep an eye on Marinette while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will."

He went over to his wife and kissed her cheek before having Plagg fly into his jacket and made his way out the door. He gave Nino a quick goodbye and exited the apartment.


	5. Importance

When Adrien arrived at the bakery with a fresh set of clothes he was tackled by Hugo and Louis.

They kept asking him where their mommy was, that they heard she was sick and wondering if she was okay.

Adrien smiled and tried to assure them that she was fine, despite wondering the same thing himself.

Kissing his children goodbye for now he rushed back over to Alya and Nino's to be with his wife once again. 

She was still out, but she was breathing which meant she was still alive just what the hell did Flashback do to her?

"Here" Nino handed him a can of beer to his friend. "The worry is written all over your face. Maybe you should relax for a bit."

Adrien shook his head. "Thanks, but I need to be as ready as possible if I'm going to go back out for the akuma." Adrien frowned. "I have no idea what she did to her, for all I know that blast she got hit with is slowly killing her and she might not be alive by morning. I need to find and capture the akuma before that happens."

Alya came into the living room and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Adrien relax. Marinette's been in way worse situations than this, I'm more than sure that she'll pop back healthier than we expect."

"I just....I don't like seeing her hurt." Adrien sighed. "Why the hell did she jumped in front of me? I could've taken the hit instead of her."

"None of us like it Adrien and the same thing goes for you too. Do you think Marinette likes to see you get hurt? Maybe she'd rather deal with being hurt herself than having to to deal with the pain of seeing you hurt again. You guys are married for Christ sake I'm pretty sure you know just as much as us how much love is there." Alya spoke.

Adrien looked down. "I know Alya. I love her...with all my being."

Which is exactly why I will strive with everything in my power to make sure this doesn't happen again.

"Plagg?" Adrien looked over at the counter where his kwami sat with Tikki eating a piece of cheese while she ate a cookie. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." The kwami threw one last piece in his mouth before floating up Adrien, Tikki following behind.

"I'm going to go see Marinette and leave out the window." The blonde said to his friends "I'll be back later tonight."

They nodded as Adrien went over to the room Marinette was kept in. She was still sleeping peacefully but its been hours now. He hoped for her safety.

Adrien kneeled down the side of the bed and caressed his lover's cheek. "Don't worry M'Lady. I'll find a way to save you."

"A..Adrien." His eye's widen when he heard his name from her lips. She was still out of it but maybe she was coming too.

"Claws out Plagg." In a flash of green he was Chat Noir. He bent down and gave her gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll be back princess."

"Chat..." Again she speaks, but a different name. Even if she was coming too her voice sounded strained she was in no condition to find the akuma. 

"I'll be here to look after her. I'll let Alya or Nino know if anything else changes." Tikki spoke

Chat nodded and with one last kiss he left out of the window and into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~

With no success tracking the akuma. Chat Noir returned to Marinette to find her still asleep. Even before he slept on the couch she was still asleep. When he woke up that morning she was still asleep and when he left to go to work.....still asleep.

Adrien could hardly focus on anything. He was too worried about Marinette even though it's only been a day since the akuma attack. 

Speaking of the akuma where the hell was she?? Chat Noir went up and down the city looking for her. He was alone without Ladybug to back him up it was dark and she had the element of surprise.

So why didn't she attack him?

During his five minute break of one of his photoshoots, he received a phone call from Nino.

"Hey what's up?" Adrien answered.

"Hey Dude....um...I got some good news and some bad news."

Adrien didn't like to sound of that.

Nino continued. "The good news is Marinette is awake and she's unharmed I can assure that."

Adrien's eyes widen "What's the bad news?" He asked.

"The bad news is....um you see...I'm sorry I can't really explain it. Is there any possibility you can come ASAP?"

Adrien looked confused but gave an okay and grabbed his jacket.

"Monsieur?! Where are you going?!" His photographer shouted at him.

"There's a family emergency I have to deal with. I'm sorry, but if its possible I'll call you back about rescheduling!"

He dashed out of the studio and into his car. He ran 3 stop signs and almost a red light to get to the apartment. Lucky enough to not be stopped by any cops.

Sadly what did stop him was a traffic jam down the road. He parked his car to the side and proceeded to run the rest of the way there. 

Going up the steps while unintentionally ignoring Nino when he entered inside he ran into the room to his wife.

"Marinette!"


	6. Change

"What do you mean she's Fifteen again? Does she think she's fifteen?" Adrien asked.

Alya sighed. "No I mean she's actually Fifteen. Both Physically and Mentally, somehow her body and mind went back in time."

"Now that you think about it the akumas name 'Flashback' makes a lot more sense now." Nino added. He brought Adrien a glass of water which he thankfully took.

Adrien drunk the glass. "I don't understand. How would turning us younger help the akuma get our miraculous?"

"To confuse you I guess, not only does she turn you guys younger, but you lose any memories from after the age you turn back to. You'd have no idea you were fighting an akuma." Alya asked.

"It's a good thing you didn't get hit too huh Dude?" Nino added.

"Yeah, but Marinette did. I have to find the akuma and change her back." Adrien headed back towards the room.

Before he could reach the door Alya grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. "Hold on you can't go in there."

"Why not? I want to see her!"

"Well, first off Blondie I'm gonna need you to calm the hell down!" Adrien froze, an angry Alya was never good. "Second, can you think about your approach before you go charging in there. The poor girl is confused and probably scared everything around her has aged."

Adrien stopped to think. "How do you know she's Fifteen? Did she tell you?"

"I asked her what was the last akuma she remembered fighting and she said Volpina. That was over 10 years ago." 

"So what do I do?"

"Just...go easy on her. We're going to have to explain everything to her eventually if you guys are going to catch that akuma, but knowing certain pieces of information like the fact that you two are married will most likely shock her to no end."

Adrien blushed slightly, remembering that this was in fact the time when Marinette had a huge crush on him, which he didn't find out about until around the same time he found out she was Ladybug.

"Okay, I'll try not to overwhelm her with anything." Hand on the knob, he slowly entered the room.

"Tikki I'm so confused. What the heck is going on??" 

"It's a lot to explain Marin-" the bug looked over at the door. "Oh hi Adrien."

Marinette froze looking up at the doorway where the blonde came in closing the door behind him.

"Hey Tikki." He said before looking over at the blunette. "Hi Mari."

"H...Hi.." She spoke looking down at her hands.

Adrien sat down on the edge of the bed, not to close that she would feel uncomfortable, but close enough to reach her if he had to. "I'm sorry if my sudden appearance earlier frightened you. I was just really worried..."

"It's...f..fine I was..j...just a little surprised I guess..." She was stuttering, and she wouldn't look at him, she had the reddish blush on her face and Adrien couldn't stop the leaping feeling in his chest from how adorable she looked. 

"So..." She looked up at him for a moment. "You know I'm Ladybug?" Adrien nodded. She looked back down again. "So you weren't... I don't know....disappointed when you found out?"

"Disappointed? Why would I be-?" He stopped as he suddenly had a memory flash through his mind. This wasn't the first time she asked him this.

Your not disappointed that it's me? That I'm not the Ladybug you expected?

Adrien took Marinette's hand, just as he did back then and said, "Your everything and more Princess."

Marinette blushed, her heart skipped a beat as she gave him a slight smile. That smile quickly turned into a frown once she realized what he had said. 

Did he just call me, 'Princess'??

She looked stunned, gears began turning in her head looking for a conclusion.

He couldn't possibly be.....

"M'Lady? Is everything alright?" Adrien asked when she didn't respond.

It finally clicked. 

She squealed, scooting away from the blonde until she fell off the other side of the bed.

"Marinette!" Adrien got up from his spot on the bed and began to make his way around to the girl.

She shot up off the ground. "Don't you come any closer!"

He stopped, wondering what he could have done to set her off like this.

Hearing the commotion Alya and Nino came through the door. Looking between a scared young Marinette and a confused Adrien, Alya glared at the blonde. "What the hell did I tell you before you came in here?!"

"I didn't do anything! Or....at least I think I didn't..." Adrien looked back at his wife backed against the other side of the room. "Mari, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"You're.... You're...." She tried to speak.

"I'm....I'm what?" Adrien tried to encourage her to let the words out.

"You're...You're Chat Noir..oh my god you're Chat Noir." Marinette put her hands on her head. "How... I don't understand.."

Adrien blinked realizing what just happened. If this was Marinette from the past then of course that ment she didn't know who Chat Noir was. How could he have forgotten that?

"Marinette...I understand it might be a bit of a surprise, but I can explain everything if you just-"

"I..I'm sorry but I have to go! Spots on!!" In a flash a pink she transformed, opened the window and went through.

"Marinette!! Wait!!" He ran over to the window to try to catch her but was to late. Ladybug was swinging I out of sight into the city.

Adrien sighed, he had to find her before she got into any trouble, not to mention there was an akuma on the loose that she was probably unaware of.

Adrien turned around to look at Alya and Nino who looked like they were trying their hardest not to laugh.

Nino decided to be the first to speak. "So is that how Mar reacted when you told her the first time?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Not funny, I need to find her before the akuma does."

Alya bursted out laughing, which Adrien shot a glare at her for. 

"I'm...I'm sorry." She said in between laughs. "It's just been so long since I've seen Marinette spaz out like that." She wiped away the tears. "Oh my god, did you tell her that you two are married?"

Plagg came out of Adrien's jacket laughing "Now that, I need to see!"

Adrien shook his head. "I'm going to go find her. Ladybug's curing ability is the only thing that can probably change her back."

Nino put a hand on his friend's shoulder "Calm down dude we're just joking around."

"Nino's right." Alya told the blonde. "Ladybug has gotten herself in far more stickier situations than this when she was that age I'm sure she'll be fine, but I do agree that it's probably a good idea to find her and try to explain the situation to her, if she's ever going to go back to normal."

Adrien nodded before turning to Plagg. "Claws out."

In a flash he transformed into Chat Noir and pounced out the window to go after his Ladybug.


	7. Caution

It's been two hours, the sun was down and the city lights were beginning to light up the night, Chat Noir was close to giving up, but he wasn't going to stop until he knew his wife was safe.

Where could she be??

No word from Alya or Nino about any akuma sightings. If Ladybug was swinging around Paris Flashback would have made her appearance by now to attack. So why was she keeping quiet?

Chat shook the thought out of his head, I can't think about that right now, first I have to find out where she is and then I can figure out what to do with the akuma.

Sighing he sat on the ledge of the building he was currently on top of. 

Ugh if I manage to get her back to normal that woman owes me four croissants and a massage.

His baton beeped, pulling it out from behind him he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chat, it's Alya. Wanted to tell you that a couple of people posted that they spotted Ladybug over by Notre Dame about 10 minutes ago, if you head over there now you might catch her." 

"Alright I'm on my way." Hanging up he extended his baton making his way over to the church.

~~~~~

Ladybug was on top of Notre Dame pacing back and forth. She was having a difficult time trying to wrap her mind around the situation at hand.

"Okay Marinette just calm down for a second..." She took a deep breath. "Somehow you ended up in the future, where your friend's know your Ladybug, you get closer to Adrien and he's..... Chat..."

She stopped putting her hands on her head. "If that doesn't screw with the future I don't know what will." 

Tikki seemed to know what was going on, maybe if I de-transform and speak to her I can get an idea.

Placing her hands on her hips she looked over at the city. I need to find a safe place to do it though. I can't exactly go home, do my parents know I'm Ladybug?

She jumped at the sound of movement behind her, on instinct she whipped out her yoyo and got in a fighting stance. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

She looked around, but no one was there. Backing away Marinette decided it was a good time to find another place to think.  

When she turned around to make her leave, she came in contact with another figure who caught her by the shoulder, it wasn't a tight grip, but firm enough to keep her where she was.

Prepared to attack Ladybug gripped her yoyo and looked up at the suspect. She tensed when she noticed those green cat like eyes that she was familiar with.

Chat had always been taller than Ladybug, but given her change in age he towered over her. She felt slightly intimidated, but relaxed immediately future or not she knew Chat wouldn't try to hurt her on purpose. Especially if he was Adrien.

Smiling down at the super heroine he spoke, "Hi there little Lady~"

Ladybug glared at the cat and attempted to break free. "Let me go." She demanded.

"Please just let me explain."

"No! The more I know the more I  might cause a bigger mess for the future I got to try to fix this."

"Wha? Future?" Chat Noir stood confused for a second, then chuckled once he realized what she meant. "Ohh, Mari you didn't come to the future."

"Then how else can you explain all this?!"

"Princess you didn't come to the future, an akuma changed you back to how you were when you were Fifteen. Your actually suppose to be an adult now."

Ladybug stood completely still, "What?"

"There was an akuma, she called herself 'Flashback' she had some sort of power that had her shooting beams and you got hit."

"So I'm only here like this cause an akuma made me younger again?" Chat nodded. "Well where is she? We have to find her so I can change back."

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to get you somewhere safe. Having us out in the open like this isn't going to do us any good if she decides to attack." Chat leaned down so that he was at eye level with the red bug. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

Chat offered her his hand which she stared at for a moment before taking it in hers.

"I'll explain everything at home. I'm sure you must be hungry." He smiled down at her. Never would she thought there be a day that Chat Noir could make her heart stop. Then again....he WAS Adrien.

"Home? Are you taking me to your house?" She asked.

"Well...it's our house, actually."

"We live together??" So many thoughts ran through her head at what that could have possibly meant. "I...I mean not that I wouldn't m..mind I'm sure your a great roommate and all I..I'm just a little curious at the series of events that l..led to that."

Chat chuckled, wondering whether or not he should tell her, but couldn't help wanting to see how she would react. "Let's just say that 'roommates' wouldn't exactly be the correct term in our case."

He looked over at her, she was looking at him curiously waiting for him to finish so he continued. "Well....you and I are married Marinette." He said with a blush.

Chat ended up carrying Ladybug home that night.


	8. Our Future

Marinette open her eyes, yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

What a dream that was. I hope I'm not late for school....again.

She tried to feel around for her phone, but noticed it wasn't there. She opened her eyes and quickly realized.

This wasn't her room.

Oh god it WASN'T a dream

Marinette shot up out of bed observing her surroundings. The room was quite big and she was lying down on top of a king size bed. She looked down at her outfit, she still had on the pajamas she was wearing when she woke up in Alya's, but she felt like she really needed a shower.

Marinette got out of bed and started to look around, over on the dresser she saw a picture of the older Adrien holding a woman from behind, he was smiling bright with his cheek pressed up against hers and the woman looked back at him with a smile. 

She looked closely at the woman, noticing something awfully familiar. Looking over at the woman's ear she saw her earrings.

That's me isn't it? Or at least it's supposed to be..

She looked over to the picture next to it, it had two little boys smiling up at the camera. 

Wait...who are-

"Marinette! Your awake!" She looked over to Tikki who came flying into the bedroom through the open door. "Come downstairs you must be really hungry!"

The blunette cocked her head at the red bug "Tikki what's going on? Where am I?"

"Everything will make sense soon okay? You need to put some food in your belly though, or you might pass out again." The kwami giggled floating over to the door. 

Marionette followed behind, they went into a hall way and towards the stairs, on her way down she could see the living room, it was really big compared to her own and also really well decorated. Pictures were on the wall. She passed one of herself in a graduation cap smiling brightly while she held up her usual peace sign.

Tikki led her in what she assumed was the dining room. There was good already set up on the table and she could hear movement in anthor room.

On the table she saw a black creature nibbling on a piece of cheese larger than his own body, when he saw her enter the room he ate the entire thing in one bite and shouted. "Adrien! She's up!"

The blonde came rushing out of the kitchen smiling when he saw the girl. "Hey."

"H..Hi." She said back. She looked down at the the food on the table. "Did you make all this?"

"Um...not exactly." He said rubbing the back of his head. "These are leftovers I put together and heated up. I'm not really much of a cook..."

Marinette nodded, I guess that's understandable if he's been cooked for his entire life.

"I know how to cook a couple things." He added, "..but it's because of you that I even know how to do that much." Adrien pulled out a chair gesturing for her to take a seat, which she did without any complaint. "Go ahead and dig in. You were out for awhile."

Marinette grabbed a fork and began to eat. Adrien sat over in the chair beside her and ate his food as well. 

While she ate her good she looked around some more. She saw more pictures of those two little boys, some had them together, others they were separate. 

Her eyes stopped on a larger picture with the boys along with Adrien and her older self. They were all dressed formally, her older self sat in a chair while the smaller boy was on her lap, the other boy stood next to her while Adrien stood behind them all, one hand was on the older boy's head while the other was on older Marinette's shoulder.

"You okay Princess?" 

Adrien's voice shook her out of her thoughts. He looked concerned as it looked like she was staring off into space.

"Oh...um.." It wouldn't hurt to ask right? "W....Who are those kids in the pictures?" She took another bite.

Adrien looked over at the photo and smiled before looking back at the girl. "That's Hugo and Louis. Their are sons."

Marinette choked on her food, coughing as she was forced to swallow the piece whole. 

Adrien reached over rubbing her back. "Hey are you okay?"

"Y..Yes....I mean No! I mean I don't know!" When she finally managed to catch her breath and glare at the blonde. "Is there any other surprises I should know about?? Before I end I killing myself!"

Adrien thought for a moment. "Well You are also one of the best fashion designers that Paris has ever seen."

"Oh great." She dropped her head on the table.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy how your life turned out." 

Hearing the sad tone in his voice, Marinette shot back up. "Y..Yes! I am happy, of course I'm happy! It's just....it's so...perfect." She looked down at the table. "Everything I ever wanted...I actually got it all. It just all seem to good to be true. Is this...really my future?"

Adrien grabbed her hand, holding it. "This really is our future M'Lady and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Slowly he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. 

Her face blushed bright red, but she smiled back nonetheless. Feeling brave for a moment she leaned in giving a slight peck on the cheek. "Thank you Chaton."

It was his turn to blush as he did not expect her to make such a move. Especially given her shyness at this age. 

With his heart beating a mile a minute he stood up he took his empty plate along with her own and headed towards the kitchen. When he came back he offered her his hand.

"It's pretty late, you should go ahead and gets some rest. You can take the main bedroom." He said

"Where will you sleep?" She asked.

"I'll take one of the guest rooms for now, but I need to transform and go out for awhile, see if I can catch sight of the akuma."

"Oh, then I should come too."

Adrien shook his head, "No you stay here and rest up. I'm just going to scout out a bit make sure no one's in danger. Besides Tikki still looks a little exhausted from your last sudden transformation."

Marinette looked over at the red bug currently sleeping on the dining table next to a plate of cookies.

"Don't worry Princess I got this." He said trying to assure her. "Now the bathroom's inside the room there's a closet on your left as soon as you walk in, That's where's the towels are and you'll find the night gowns at the bottom drawer of the dresser okay?" 

Before Marinette could protest any further he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered. "I won't be out long I promise, I'll be back soon."

Leaving a blushing Marinette behind he grabbed Plagg and made his way out the front door.


	9. Memories

Marinette headed upstairs with Tikki into the bedroom she previously found herself awake in. Opening the door she walked over to the bed.

"Are you okay Marinette?" The red kwami asked. Marinette's face turned bright red as she grabbed a pillow screaming into it. "I'm going to guess no."

"Oh my God Tikki! This is all just too amazing, I mean how did I ever make this happen??" 

Tikki giggled. "You kept trying and you never stopped believing yourself." Tikki flew over on front of the blue eyed girl. 

"What about Me and Adrien? How did that escalate exactly?"

"I think you should ask him that yourself. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you. Now go ahead and wash up so you can change into a fresh night gown."

Marinette nodded and headed towards the door leading to the bathroom before her jaw dropped. It was huge. It wasn't nearly as big as Adrien's bathroom from back when she was in his house but definitely bigger than her own.

"Could I ever get use to this?" She said to herself with a smile. "Maybe I could."

~~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop overlooking the city. It's already been two hours since he left Marinette at home and yet still no sign of the akuma.

Where could she be? I'm out in the open, she could've had the drop on me by now.

Groaning he took a seat on the rooftop Indian style. "I'm starting to think this is a waste of time. I'd much rather be at home with Mari."

Another memory suddenly crossed his mind. It was a little bit after he found out that she was Ladybug , and she found out he was Chat.

"So you have somewhere to go too?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, but it won't be long. My dad and I got invited to a dinner party at the mayor's hotel, but once the dinner part is over I'll be out." Adrien said with a shrug.

"So if it's at the mayor's hotel I assume Chloe would be there?"

"Most likely."

"Hmm..."

Adrien looked over at the girl, noticing the sudden frown on her face. He couldn't help but get this giddy feeling inside himself from the possibility that she was jealous.

He decided to use this to his advantage. "I'm pretty sure it'll be a drag. I'd much rather be spending time with you M'lady." 

Marinette made an unintelligible noise as her face turned red. Adrien and her were not dating yet, wanting to give it some time to get use to knowing the other's identity, so whenever he threw out smooth comments like that it threw her off. 

Chat Noir chuckled at the memory with a slight blush on his face. Only she was able to draw this kind of reaction from him, even if they were married.

The blonde checked the time on his baton. "I should probably get back." 

He stood up ready to extend his baton and vault his way back home, but stopped at the sound of a voice behind him.

"Hello Chat Noir." 

~~~~~~

Marinette woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. Sitting up and taking in her surroundings once again.

It's like waking up to a dream each time. She thought

Looking to her nightstand she notice her kwami was missing from the little bed she was asleep in. Getting out of bed she made her way to the door. Opening it, immediately the smell of bacon and eggs hit her nose and she followed it downstairs towards the kitchen.

Standing there in all his glory was Adrien, flipping pancakes with a smile on his face. When he heard someone come in he turned around to greet the girl and his jaw dropped.

Marinette was wearing a pink silk v-neck nightgown with white lace down the edges and a black silk bow in the center. Due to her change in chest size the chest area was more loose, her hair was down and sweep to one side resting on her shoulder.

She looked downright adorable, not only did it not help that she had such an innocent look on her face in such a suggestive outfit, it also was the outfit she wore the last time they.....

Adrien shook the thought out of his head quickly, he can't be thinking about that, especially not now.

He decided to finally speak. "M..Morning Princess. How did you sleep?"

"Great." She answered honestly. "Thank you for asking." Looking over his shoulder she watched him continue cooking. "I never knew you could cook."

"That's because once upon a time I couldn't." He chuckled. "You and your parents were kind of the ones who taught me how."

When Adrien was finished with the pancakes he set them down on a plate with the rest. After turning of the stove, he reached up to the cabinet to get cups, suddenly he hissed holding his shoulder gripping it in pain. Marinette noticed.

"Adrien what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess I just.... sprained something."

"That doesn't sound like a sprain. What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"It's nothing really Mari, you don't have to worry." He tried to reassure her with a smile, but she wasn't having it.

She pressed her finger against his shirt wear his neck and shoulder connected.

"Ahhh! Marinette what are you doing?"

"I knew it! You got hurt. What happened?" 

Sighing, Adrien decided the truth would be best for now. "I..may have ran into the akuma last night..."

"What! Were you planning on telling me?? What if you got hurt?" 

Adrien put his hands up in defense, another memory crossed him at the moment.

"You stupid cat! We're a team you can't go putting yourself in danger like that!"

Adrien shook it away and decided to address the blunette. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry so early in the morning I was planning on telling you I swear."

Marinette turned away and started searching drawers and cabinets. 

The blonde stood there confused. "Mari? What are you doing?" 

"Do you have a first aid kit here?" She asked still searching.

"Oh um..over there that cabinet on the right."

Marinette opened the cabinet and hopped up to grab the first aid kit. She grabbed Adrien by the hand and exited the kitchen. Guiding him to the living room she gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. She opened the kit observing what was inside.

"Okay." She turned towards the blonde. "Take off your shirt."


	10. Protection

"What?"

"You heard me. I said 'Take off your shirt.'" Marinette demanded once again.

"I don't-"

"You're hurt, it needs to be taken care of, don't make me say it a third time."

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the girl she looked serious about taking care of his wound but he couldn't stop thinking about how adorable she looked right now.

Hoping not to get her angry though, he decided to oblige her request removing his shirt.

Marinette was not ready for what she saw next as the blush started to crawl on her face. His body must have been carved by God himself cause he had the body of a freaking angel! Years as Chat must have done him some good. She wondered if he was still a model.

"Marinette?" Adrien snapped his fingers in front of her getting her attention. "You still there?"

"Oh..I..I'm fine." Marinette pulled out a disinfectant wipe, "Now hold still."

The wound was still fresh and bright red, whatever bleeding he might of had had already stopped by now. The wound went from his shoulder and halfway across his back. This was probably going to leave a scar.

Adrien and Marinette sat in silence while she tended to his wound.

"So.." she finally spoke. "Did you capture the akuma?"

"I...She...no." He answered. "She....um..got away."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicion at the way he answered but decided to leave it for now.

"Are you feeling okay though?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine princess, honestly." He tried to assure her with a smile.

"Still this looks pretty bad, why didn't you go see a hospital or something?"

"What exactly am I going to tell them, that I got it while fighting an akuma? That's why we have the first aid kit, we only go to the hospital if it's absolutely necessary."

"Then why don't you tell them you were just in the vicinity of the akuma."

"Then that would have been a lot of visits to the hospital where the cause was the akuma. We didn't want the doctors putting two and two together and figuring us out."

"Hmm...I guess that makes sense." The blunette said to herself. "But that still doesn't excuse you not seeking immediate medical attention as soon as you realized you were hurt you could get yourself killed."

Adrien chuckled, "Yeah, the girl who went jumping into the mouth of a prehistoric animal is lecturing me."

Marinette rolled her eyes at the blonde, going back to focusing on his wound.

Suddenly another memory had hit Adrien.

_Ladybug and Chat Noir sat in the living room of Marinette's apartment. It was a cozy little place, big enough for the blunette alone and a perfect hideout after each nasty akuma._

_Ladybug sat on the couch with Chat dressing the wound on his arm. Plagg added a new feature that allowed Adrien to unzip his suit in special situations like now for example, when he needed to be given medical attention._

_"I just don't get why you feel like you need to jump in situations without thinking." Ladybug scolded_

_Chat scoffed at the statement. "Oh yeah like you're the one to talk, which one of us jumped into the mouth of a freaking dinosaur again?"_

_"That was essential and you know it."_

_"That still doesn't make it any less dangerous, it's my job to protect you."_

_"Your life is just as precious as mine Chat Noir, besides I can handle myself I don't need you trying to protect me all the time." She wrapped his arm in a bandage, when she was done she sighed holding onto the blonde "Chat...Adrien...I care about you. Way more than you realize. Do you really think I want to see you getting hurt all the time? That I like seeing you in pain?"_

_Chat took hold of Ladybug's chin using his free hand. Leaning in he rested his forehead against her._

_"For you?" He chuckled a little before taking her hand and placing it near his heart. "I'd say all the pain in the world is worth it."_

_That's when it happened, their first real kiss. Neither of them are really sure who made the move first, all they knew is that when it happened it felt so right._

_Chat held on to his Ladybug as she held onto him careful of his arm. Chat leaned back lying down on the couch coaxing his Ladybug to follow, never separating from the kiss. What was really a few minutes felt like an eternity and it was complete bliss._

_Of course all good things must come to an end. His miraculous began to beep alerting him that his time was nearly up. He wanted to ignore it and just continue to embrace his lady but as usual she took it as a sign for them to stop whatever they were doing._

_Chat sighed as Ladybug sat up, putting his hand up he looked at his ring._

_Two dots._

_"I guess I should get going..." He said sadly wishing he had a little more time._

_Ladybug took a hold of the cat's hand making him raise an eyebrow._

_"M'lady?"_

_"Y..You know your place is...pretty far from here and I know that the paparazzi could be really annoying and I'd...hate for one of them to catch you de-transforms so maybe it's best if you stay, I mean if you want that is you don't have to if you'd rather go home it's fine, but my offer is there if you want to I mean I have the room of course, but if it's too small than I guess I understand-"_

_She was rambling, a little habit of hers that he's learned only happens when she's nervous, but that didn't stop the smile that crawled on his lips when he realized she was suggesting that he spend the night._

_Of course he was going to say 'yes' a night with his princess was much too good to pass up._

_"-but if you're worried about cheese for your kwami I have plenty in the fridge and if you're bored we could always watch a movie unless you don't want to I mean it's really up to you."_

_Chat chuckled taking both of her hands into his giving her his dashing smile. "I think that would be puurrrfect princess~"_

_Ladybug blinked at the cat before the pun finally sunk in and she groaned, but couldn't help returning his smile._

Adrien snapped out of his memory as Marinette took some hydrogen peroxide and poured it over the wound. Adrien tensed up a bit feeling the sting, but quickly relaxed.

Marinette placed a couple of patches on his back and shoulder to cover the wound. She leaned back observing her handy work before proceeding to put the first aid kit items back in the box.

"All done~" she sang happily.

Adrien moved his shoulder no longer feeling as much pain as he did earlier that morning.

"I'm sorry I can't do more for you. I'm not exactly the best nurse..."

"Oh no you did great for what's supposedly your first try." Adrien reassured. "And you get even better in the future, you'd be surprised how often this happens."

They both laughed a little before once again sitting in complete silent.

"So..." Adrien started, once again eyeing the outfit that Marinette was wearing, now would be a good time as any to ask about that right? "Not that you don't look....good in it or anything, but why are you wearing that?"

Marinette looked down at her pajamas, turning a bright shade of red when she remembered her choice of sleepwear. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Well...um...you see..." She struggled to say the words. "Honestly...I couldn't find anything that fitted, this was all I could find."

That made sense she was much smaller at fifteen  than she was as an adult.

"Well lucky for you little Lady I called Alya this morning and asked if she could bring over some clothes for you to wear. She should be on her way now."

"Oh, okay." Looking at the first aid kit in her lap she stood up. "I'm going to go put this away."

"Oh wait, let me I'll put it away for you." Adrien said standing up also.

"Oh that's okay I remember where it-" Marinette as clumsy as ever as this age missed a step on the carpet and started tumbling to the ground.

Adrien who attempted to catch her missed the same step and went falling on the ground with her. Catching his wait so he wouldn't come crashing down on top of the poor girl, the blondes hands took a place on both sides of the blunette's head.

She blinked up at him as he blinked down at her. He had a slight blush and a smile while she had wide eyes and a face that burned as hot as an oven.

In that moment someone opened the door and entered the house.

"Hey Adrien, I brought the clothes is Mari awake yet?"

Alya entered the living room and what she saw nearly made her drop her phone.

Right there was a grown shirtless Adrien Agreste on top of a teenage Marinette dressed in suggestive silk pajamas and a face redder than a tomato.

The couple looked up at the Auburn haired woman with wide eyes as well.

"What the...." The woman with glasses spoke before yelling in an angry tone. "What the hell do you think you're doing Agreste?! Get your ass off of her now!!!"

Yeah.....this was going to be a great day.


	11. Interesting Morning

"Okay so let me get this straight....." Alya looked over at Adrien. "So you're shirtless because...?"

"I was blindsided by the akuma last night and I got hurt. Marinette was just fixing my wound." Adrien answered.

Alya turned to Marinette. "And you're dressed like that because...?"

"I couldn't find anything else that fit..." Marinette answered in a timid voice."

"And you guys were on the floor because...?"

"We tripped." They answered together.

Alya sat and thought for a moment before a small laugh slipped out from her lips which erupted into a full blown laugh.

Marinette stared at her older best friend still red from the embarrassment of the situation while Adrien sighed and put his face in his hands.

Alya still laughing wiped a tear away and said, "Man you...haha...you guys are a riot. I feel like I'm in highschool all over again."

She continued laughing and Adrien finally decided he's had about enough.

"Okay Alya for goodness sakes!" The blonde shouted frustrated. "Wait....how did you get inside my house?"

"Did you forget that Mari gave me a spare key genius?"

"Oh...."

"I did?" Marinette asked confused.

"Yeah..well the older you. Sometimes you needed me to run over every now and then to grab something for you while you were at work. I'm usually all over town so it's not that big of a deal for me." Alya replied.

"Did you bring over what I asked you?" Adrien said to the reporter.

"Yep." Alya picked up and outfit that she brought in with her. "I have a few things here that my sister wore when she was fifteen, it's enough for an outfit for today."

"That's alright. I'll give you my card and you guys can go shopping for some more stuff." Adrien stood up. "I have to leave to go to work soon so I'm going to go ahead and get dressed."

Adrien grabbed his shirt and was about to make his way over to the stairs when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Um Adrien?" He looked back to see Marinette has been the one to grab him. "What about the akuma...I mean... shouldn't we be out looking for him..or her I can't remember...?"

Adrien smiled at the blunette, "Don't worry about it right now okay Princess? We'll find the akuma and get you back to normal as soon as we can okay?"

Adrien can see Alya give him a look from the corner of his eye, but he ignored it.

"Oh..okay." Marinette let go of his arm and Adrien leaned in giving her a kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs.

Marinette watched as the blonde headed up the stairs, her face once again turning red as she touched her forehead. "I'm not sure if I could handle all this..." She spoke.

Alya laughed, "Trust me it gets better I promise." Picking up the clothes she handed them to the blunette. "There's a bathroom right around the corner over there go ahead and see how they fit okay?"

Marinette nodded taking the clothes and heading over to the bathroom.

A crash was heard inside the kitchen and Alya ran over to check it out. Turns out it was Plagg shuffling around the kitchen.

Alya raised an eyebrow asking. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The cat asked in a snark tone. "I'm LOOKING for my CHEESE!!!"

Alya looked over at Tikki who was sitting on the counter eating a cookie. Tikki looked over at the Auburn haired woman shrugged.

Alya rolled her eyes heading back to the living room.

~~~~~~~

After breakfast, Marinette walked outside into the driveway along with Alya and Adrien. She wore a pair of jeans shorts and a turquoise blouse with white flowers across it. She was also carrying a purse with the strap across her chest that held her Kwami inside. It was cute, but she didn't want to be stuck with having to wear it over again in case they didn't find the akuma. Shopping was a good idea at the moment.

That also raised a question in Marinette's mind. Why was the akuma so quiet now? You'd think Hawkmoth would have them constantly terrorizing the city to try to get their miraculous. So why we're there no attacks yet besides last night.

Marinette looked over at Adrien who was checking something on his phone. He looked up catching her eye and giving her another winning smile.

She smiled back, _If Adrien says I shouldn't worry then I won't right now, but we should really go after the akuma when we get the chance._

Adrien walked over to Marinette putting an arm around her he rested his chin against her hair. "I have to go, but as soon as my works done, I'm heading right back to you." He looked down at the girl who looked back up at him. "I love you, Mari."

Marinette blinked before trying to respond. "I...I..."

Adrien chuckled kissing her on the cheek he headed over to his car. "I'll meet you at Alya's. Goodbye M'Lady. See you Alya."

Alya gave a salute before heading inside her own car.

Mariette watched Adrien drive away in his expensive looking car. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had this strange feeling around him.

Like he was hiding something...

"Calm on Mar." Alya called from the driver seat. "Let's get going."

"Oh..uh..yes, I'm coming." Marinette goes inside the car sitting in the passenger seat they drive down to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen Again will now be updated every Sunday


	12. Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update you guys. Fifteen Again will continue to be updated every Sunday. Enjoy the Chapter! :)

Marinette stared outside the window as they drove down the street. She realized that her house with Adrien was in a really secluded part of Paris and it seemed really nice and serene.

When she looked back at the house earlier before they left the driveway she noticed that the house was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the out.

It wasn't as big as Adrien's huge mansion that she remembers being in as Ladybug that one time, but it was definitely way bigger than the bakery she lived in.

Marinette continued to stare out of the window, she also noticed that they were in an unfamiliar part of Paris that she's never been before....or at least doesn't remember being in it.

The Blunette sighed at the thought of losing her memory. Despite having everything, apparently she was still reckless enough to be blindsided by an akuma.

Now instead of being this proud and much more fabulous adult, she was once again her clumsy, not so fabulous, teenage self.

"What's the matter Mar?" Alya caught the sad look on Marinette's face and decided to address it.

"Huh?" Caught off guard Marinette turned her head towards Alya. "Oh! N.. Nothing everything's fine."

"Girl don't give me that. I've known you for almost 15 years now Marinette. I've come to known the expressions you make when something's on your mind." Stopping at a red light she turned to look at the young girl. "It's me Marinette. Your best friend in the whole world, you can talk to me."

Marinette did feel a little uneasy about the new Alya. For example, she knew that Alya always had a figure back in highschool, but now it seemed like she could pass as a some kind of busty super model. Marinette felt like she was talking to someone that she should address to as 'Ms' or 'ma'am'

"I'm sorry it's just.... everything just seemed to change right before my eyes. I'm still trying to make sense of it all."

"What's the last thing you remember? Like the very LAST moment you remember before everything changed?" The light turned green and Alya continued down the road.

"There was this book I had. It had pictures of Miraculous wielders from the past. Tikki was telling me that I had to give it back to the guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Master Fu." Tikki chirped.

"Ohhh that guy." Alya said with a nod. "He was a nice guy. Strange, but nice."

"Yeah, well I went to him to return the book as soon as I opened the door, he called me Ladybug and I stepped inside and that's it." Marinette finished.

"So all you remember is walking into the room? You don't remember speaking to the guy?"

"No I don't. I just remember walking in closing the door and then suddenly I'm waking up in your apartment."

"Freaky..."

"Hey...um Alya? If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you find out?"

The Auburn reporter looked at Marinette from the corner of her eye. "About what?"

"About me being Ladybug?" The blue eyed girl asked tilting her head.

Alya chuckled a little before saying, "You just told me."

"I..I did?"

"Mmmhmm. You told me about your Ladybug identity about a couple of years after you became Ladybug." Alya laughed shaking her head. "I couldn't believe after all that time it was my best friend."

"Were you...upset?"

Alya shook her head. "I was more ecstatic than anything else. I do admit that I was a little mad to know that you kept such a big secret from me, but I came to realize how much pressure you were under from it so I let it go." Alya turned into the parking lot of the mall, she continued to speak while looking for a place to park. "Besides I was more surprised to find out that I knew your identity before Adrien did."

"Adrien still didn't know my identity when I told you?"

Alya shook her head. "Nope, he was still unaware at the time, but he found out not to long after I did."

"How did he find out?"

"That....is something you'll have to ask him when you see him this afternoon." Finally finding a parking space Alya was about to make a turn when suddenly a bright yellow Lamborghini cut her off driving into the spot instead.

"Are you kidding me??" Alya shouted throwing her hands in the air.

A blonde woman dressed in a black halter top and a tight pair of jean shorts stepped out of the Lamborghini in her 4 - inch high stiletto heels. She had large diamond hoop earrings and her eyes were covered by a large pair of white and black sunglasses.

Marinette's eyes widen at the realization of who the person might be. "Wait....is that?"

"Chloe? Yeah, that's her and she completely cut me off just now." Alya smashed her hand against the horn honking at the blonde who just turned around giving her a look before turning the other way digging through her Prada bag.

"Ugh I'm so not in the move for this crap..." Alya got out of the car, Marinette did the same.

Alya walked over to the blonde calling out to her. "Yo Chloe!"

Chloe turned back around towards Alya pulling her shades up to settle them on her forehead. "Can I help you?"

"Seriously? You're just going to pretend you didn't just cut me off just now for that parking space?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "What's the problem? It's not like you own it do you?"

"I had my blinker on woman. I was about to turn into it!" Alya shouted.

"Well you should've gotten into the spot faster." Chloe snarked back. The blonde noticed a figure standing over by Alya's car, she gasped when she saw that the girl looked exactly like....

"Marinette?" Chloe said astonished. Marinette looked exactly how she remembered her in highschool. "Is that you over there? What happened to you?"

The blunette froze. "Um...I..."

"That's Marinette's cousin." Alya intercepted. "Her name's.....um..."

"Bridgette!" Marinette finished. "I'm Bridgette I'm.....visiting for a few days, my clothes got lost on my way here on the plane so Alya here agreed to take me shopping."

Alya nodded impressed with the way she came up with an explanation so fast. "Yeah, what she said."

"So Marinette has time to play tourist guide with her cousin, but not enough time to answer my calls?" Chloe said with a scoff.

"What are you talking about?" Alya questioned.

"I've been calling the fashion agency all day yesterday trying to get in contact with Marinette, she's supposed to be designing my dress for my next New Year's Eve party but for some reason she's not answering!" Chloe fumed. "I don't know why I even tried to be nice to that girl by choosing her as my designer in the first place. Next time you see Marinette you better tell her if I don't here back from her by the end of the week I'm choosing a new designer."

With that Chloe sashayed her way into the mall. Alya rolled her eyes before turning back to Marinette.

"Nice cover up." She said with a smile.

"Wait....did I really agree to design a dress for Chloe?" Marinette asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself when you first told me about it." Alya sighed heading back to her car. "Come on. Let's find another parking space and then we can finally go buy you some clothes."

Alya and Marinette spent about 2 hours at the mall, at first they were shopping for just clothes, but then they started buying shoes and accessories along with a bunch of other stuff that they didn't intend on purchasing in the first place.

Despite the sudden age difference, Marinette still felt like she was hanging out with her BFF. Alya couldn't help, but miss this side of Marinette growing up. She felt like she hadn't gotten to spend this much time with her given her job and raising two kids and all. Yes they still talked over the phone every other day, but she can't recall the last time they had girl time together like this.

Once they were done at the mall, Alya and Marinette headed back to the car. Setting everything in the back seat they drove on to the street.

"You hungry Mar?" Alya asked.

"Starving. Can we get some food?"

"Why do you think I asked?" Alya said with a laugh. "We'll go pick something up and head back to my place."

Marinette smiled, she really enjoyed the time she had with Alya today. Now she just had to head back to her apartment with her and just wait for Adrien.

 _Adrien.... I wonder what he's doing right now._ Marinette thought. _I wonder if he's thinking about me to..I mean I am....his wife._

Marinette's face grew red the more she thought of the blonde.

"You're going to see him soon Marinette." Alya said suddenly.

Marinette blinked confused. "Wh..What?"

"The only reason that you could be looking like that is if you're thinking about Adrien."

Marinette blushed even brighter. "What...wait..but...how did you...what??"

Alya laughed gripping the wheel harder trying not to burst in hysterics. "Girl just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I forgot about your crazy antics when it came to Adrien. Stealing his phone, having his entire schedule hanging in your room, you even told me about the time you transformed into Ladybug to ruin what you thought was a date between him and that girl who got akumatized into Volpina. The list goes on from there."

"Does....Adrien know about all that stuff?" Marinette asked a little afraid at what the answer might be.

"Like I said before." Alya spoke. "You'll have to ask him yourself."


	13. Children

After grabbing a bite to eat, Alya parked in front of her apartment complex and stepped out of the car with Marinette. Together they brought up their shopping bags and entered the apartment.

"Yo Nino are you here?" Alya shouted once she opened the door.

"Depends, who's asking?" A male voice shouted back.

"The only other person who has a key to this place you idiot!" 

Nino came into view from around the corner. "Hey babe, Hi Marinette."

Marinette gave a small wave while Alya set the bags on the couch. 

"Woah, I thought you said you guys were just going to grab a few outfits." Nino said once he saw the amount of bags they were carrying.

"We may have done a little more than we planned to, Adrien gave us HIS credit card after all." She turned around to Marinette. "You can take a seat you know? You're not exactly a stranger here."

"Oh...right." Marinette took a seat on the couch. "Um....is Adrien here?"

"Nah, he said he'll come over with the kids after he picks them up from school." Nino answered before turning to Alya with a smirk. "Do I get a kiss 'hello' from my fine lady?"

"Hmm.....I'll think about it." The Auburn woman said smiling.

Grabbing her from behind Nino pulled the woman closer against his chest. "Alyaaaaaa~"

"Nino stooop." She tried to push him off with little effort, but the brunette continued to attack her with kisses.

Marinette smiled at the couple, happy knowing what their relationship will blossom into she remembered Nino once had a crush on her until he spent a whole day with Alya locked in a cage at the zoo.

Finally releasing the woman Nino made his way over to the kitchen. "I'm going to get something to drink, you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, how about one of those beers you've been hiding from me? I saw you offer Adrien one yesterday!" Alya shouted at the brunette.

"Yeah, because I never get a chance to drink em whenever you get to them first." The DJ shot back. "You want a drink Marinette?" When he saw the face that the blunette made he changed his wording. "No I don't mean a beer, I meant like juice, soda, a water?"

Marinette's mouth formed an 'o' shape before nodding. "I'll take water thank you." While Nino made the drinks Marinette decided to ask Alya a question. "Are you two married?"

"Ha...I wish." Alya said sitting on the couch leaning back. "I'm still waiting on that man to pop the question...if he ever plans to that is..."

Alya looked at her left hand and that's when Marinette did noticed the absence of a ring on her finger. That's when Marinette finally looked at the ring that had been on her own finger, it still baffled her that she would marry Adrien.....well she WAS married to him.

Looking back at Alya she noticed a hint of sadness behind her eyes staring at her empty had, but she shook it away. 

"It doesn't bother me too much though. I'm not exactly wifey material so I learn to live with it..."

Marinette wanted to say something anything to make her friend feel better offer some kind of advice, but couldn't find the words to do so.

Nino came over with their drinks, handing them each one. "Will that be all ladies?" He joked with a wink.

Marinette giggled while Alya just shook her head rolling her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~

After hours of chatting and watching TV. There was a knock on the door. Nino got up to answer it, when he opened the door two little boys came running in excited.

Marinette stood up at the sight of the little boys recognizing them from the photos back at the house. When they saw her they shouted.

"Mama!"

"Mommy!"

Running towards her they grabbed a hold of her arms and legs squeezing tight.

Trying to keep her balance she looked up to see Adrien also entering the apartment, the back at the kids.

She blinked as she said the names. "Hugo? Louis?"

"Mama we heard that you weren't feeling well!" The blue haired one shouted.

"Yeah, we were really worried!" The brunette one cried with tears on her face.

Marinette's heart broke at the sight of the young boy crying. She sat on her knees so she was eye level with him. "Shhh it's okay I'm fine. Don't cry Louis." She said rubbing the smaller boys head.

"Mommy I'm Hugo, he's Louis."

"You didn't tell us that Mama lost her memory Daddy!" The one known as Louis shouted.

Marinette sweat dropped. "Oh boy..."

"How come your hair is longer Mommy?" Hugo said gesturing to her ponytail.

"Well...um...it grew?" She said. "Really fast." 

"Okay you two calm down." Adrien spoke. "Momma's just had a long day yesterday."

Marinette nodded. "Yes, but I'm fine. In fact I'd really like to hear how school was for you today." 

"I learned how to count all the way to 10." Hugo said.

"I took Michelle's crayons." Louis said.

Marinette blinked. "Why did you take her crayons?"

"Cause I think she's pretty."

"That doesn't mean you should've taken her crayons."

"But Aunt Alya said that you use to take Daddy's stuff because you thought he was pretty. She said you took his phone."

Marinette's face grew red at the second. She snapped her head at Alya who had fell over on the couch cracking up. Nino faced the other direction but by the shaking of his shoulders it wasn't hard to figure out that he was also laughing. 

She then looked at Adrien who just had a smile on his face and simply said. "I've known for awhile now."

"Y..Yeah but.." Marinette struggled to find the words to say. "I...I gave it back!" She turned to Louis. "...a..and I expect you to give it back too when you see her next time at school." 

"Okay Mama." 

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette spent the next few hours talking to Louis and Hugo. Luckily they were real talkers and they had things to talk about non-stop. 

Marinette couldn't stop thinking how adorable these boys were, the smile on her face never went away. She noticed that Hugo carried around a Chat Noir doll and wondered if they knew her secret as well. She'd have to ask Adrien about it later.

Adrien who had been watching the whole time finally stood up and went over to Alya. "Hey, we're going to head out now are you sure you can handle the boys."

"Adrien I grew up with 4 sisters. I am more than capable." Alya said than her face morphed into one with concern. "I hope you know what you're doing..."

Adrien looked over at Marinette, she was holding Hugo in her arms who was asleep, and Louis was still talking up a storm. 

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back to get them later tonight and I'll have them dropped back off at their grandparents house tomorrow." 

Alya raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but nodded. She went over to Marinette. "I'll take him and let him sleep in the guest room."

"Oh...okay..." Marinette hesitated for a moment, not really wanting to let go of Hugo, but obliged."

While Alya took Hugo to bed, Adrien walked over to Marinette. "Come on Mari, you and I are going to go out for a bit."

"What about them?" Marinette asked turning back to Louis.

"Don't you worry about them I got it." Alya said coming back into the living room. "Nino just left to bring back dinner. I'll make sure their fed and taken care of."

Marinette nodded before patting Louis on the head. "I'll see you later."

Louis frowned. "I don't want you to go Mama..."

"Hey there man, we don't allow frowny faces here." Alya said. "Now turn that frown around and I'll tell you about the time Mommy accidentally deleted a video I had of Ladybug."

Louis clapped his hands laughing. "Yay! Another silly Mama story!"

Marinette's face redden once again. "Alyaaaaaa..."


	14. About you

Marinette sat in the passenger seat of Adrien's car, staring at the window. The blush on her face never left since they exited Alya's apartment.

"You okay Princess?"

Marinette turned over to Adrien who looked at her with concern. They were currently at a red light.

"Oh..um...yeah..I....I'm fine." She looked back outside the window.

"Okay..." Adrien looked back ahead at the road thinking to himself before a grin slowly began to appear on his face. "So...about my phone?"

Marinette sat straight up the blush on her face became even more red as she glared at the blonde. "I...I thought we were going to drop that!"

"Well I'd still like to know what was going on in your mind when it happened. When I asked about it, you just brushed it off and said that you didn't even remember, but it was for a stupid reason." He chuckled. "And since your mind is back to around the time it happened I'm assuming that you remember."

Marinette twirled her fingers together in a nervous manner, she sighed and decided to give her answer. "Okay....you remember that battle with CopyCat?"

"Oh yeah, wasn't that the akuma who posed as me? Well, Chat Noir to be exact?"

"Mmmhmm. Well.....that same day I wanted to call you and ask you to a movie. It didn't end well....."

"What happened?"

"I ended up saying some embarrassing things over the phone and I accidentally sent it....so while you were in fencing class I might've........snuckintothelockerroomandtookit!"

Adrien raised an eyebrow understanding what she said but still confused about one thing. "Wait how'd you know I was in fencing class?"

"Um.....I guess I got lucky?" Marinette replied chuckling nervously, she figured if she never told him about the fact that she used to have his schedule hanging in her room, why should she tell him now?

Adrien chuckled as the light turned green and he continued to drive. "Well luck is kind of your thing."

"You know...." Marinette started. "Even as Ladybug I never really thought I was that lucky, but given everything that's going...well that HAS happened maybe I am."

"You don't say?" He said smiling. "You said last night that your life seemed perfect. Can you tell me what that life was exactly? Is it spot on."

Marinette groaned slightly at the pun and the blonde just smiled which she returned. She had quickly forgotten that this perfect boy.....well man was also her silly kitty meaning she was going to have to deal with his puns for the rest of her life.

"Well..." She started. "Me being a famous fashion designer, being married to you..." She blushed slightly. "Living in a big house, having three kids and a dog which I just realized we didn't have and-"

"Wait wait wait, three kids?" Adrien interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You said three kids."

Marinette's face turned scarlet. "D..Did I? Oh..I..I..meant to say two."

Adrien once again raised his eyebrow at the girl. "You sure about that?"

"Changing the subject!" She shouted trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Heh..okay....So a dog? Why not a cat?"

Marinette giggled a little still red in the face. It was going away until she unknowingly blurted out, "Why would I want a cat when I already have you minou?"

The car nearly swerved a little on the other side of the road, Adrien who had lost his focus for a moment turned back on his side of the road to avoid any casualties.

It really scared him how easily she sent him back to his days as a teenager when he had a major crush on her, even when she was an adult she still had that affect on him.

"A..Are you okay Adrien?" Forgetting her blunt remark from a second ago she looked at the blonde worriedly.

"Y..Yeah I'm fine, it's just...I haven't heard you call me that in awhile." He chuckled slightly still red in the face. "So um....back at the apartment, you seem to really know your way with the kids."

"Yeah they were just precious and so adorable!" Marinette smiled. "If you remember I babysit a little girl, Manon remember?"

The blonde chuckled, "Yeah I remember her. She actually runs the Ladyblog now with one of Alya's sisters."

"Really?"

"Yeah, unfortunately it also means that they developed the same Ladybug fangirl reporter fever as Alya did back in the day. No matter how many times you tell her as Marinette and as Ladybug Manon always seems to be at each attack. She was even there on the day you got hit by the akuma."

"Wow nice to know that she still doesn't listen to me after all these years." Marinette groaned in a sarcastic tone.

Then again, how could she had been any better at the moment. Obviously she was just as reckless if she had let herself get hit by the akuma and now look what has happened, everyone around her is having to put their whole lives on pause because of a mistake SHE made.

"Something else wrong Mari?" Adrien asked once again noticing the look on her face.

"I'm....not sure." She replied. "I just feel more dependent than usual right now. Like everyone's cleaning up my mistake just because I wasn't careful enough to avoid getting hit by the akuma...."

Adrien reached over taking a hold of Marinette's hand, which she responded to by looking right at him.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "It was never your fault. So don't beat yourself up over it okay?" 

Marinette blinked at the blonde the at their hands that we're now intertwined. She blushed slightly and nodded.

Adrien had pulled up to the side of the road parking his car there. Marinette recognized where they were, they were next to the national park that was the location of the Trocadero in view of the Eiffel Tower.

"What are we doing here?" Marinette finally decided to ask.

"I just thought some familiar sights might help you feel a little at ease." He checked his inside jacket pocket for something, but was shocked to see it wasn't there. "Plagg? Plagg?!"

"Oh hush up, I'm right here." The black cat came into view. "I was sleeping you know?"

"You're ALWAYS sleeping." Tikki chirped from Marinette's lap. "I'm surprised you haven't complained about-"

"And where's my cheese?!"

"There it is."

Adrien groaned at his kwami. "You can have some when we get home tonight, you just ate a full wheel at Alya's house!"

"Doesn't give you any reason to deny me my che-!"Plagg had been interrupted when Marinette plucked him from the air and held him in her hands. "Hey! What are you-!"

"Aww he's so cute he's like a tiny chibi kitten!" She started to gently scratch underneath his chin which he instantly began to purr at.

"Ahh that's the spot." He said relaxing in her hand.

_"You're kwami is so adorable Adrien."_

_"Yeah, but he's a real pain most of the time. Tikki's alot nicer."_

_"Yeah Tikki's an angel, but Plagg seemed really sweet too he's like a...a..tiny chibi kitten."_

_Adrien laughed, "Should I be jealous M'lady?"_

_"I don't see why." She reached over rubbing the blonde's hair. "You'll always be my main kitty."_

_Adrien began to lean into her touch, purring at the action._

_"Adrien?"_

_"Yes Princess?"_

_"Adrien? Adrien!"_

_Huh?_

"Adrien!" Marinette had been calling his name. He seemed to have been sucked into another flashback. "Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He got out of the car making his way around to Marinette's side and open the door for her. "Come on we should get going while the night's still young."

"Where are we going?" The blunette asked stepping out of the car with Tikki and Plagg.

Adrien closed the door behind her offering his hand out to her and she graciously took it. "I thought a stroll in the park would be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next few chapters we're going to be taking a major trip down memory lane with alot of flashbacks. 
> 
> So here's what I want you guys to do!
> 
> Any questions regarding Adrien and Marinette's past that you would like to have answered. Ask them in the comments!
> 
> Marinette will ask them and Adrien will answer along with a flashback sequence.
> 
> So go forth and ask away!
> 
> I'll see you all next week....or tomorrow since I'm a couple chapters behind on this story I might post a chapter sooner than Sunday.


	15. Game

Adrien and Marinette walked down the path hand in hand as their Kwamis remained hidden in their jackets. The blunette looked around at all the familiar things that she remembers about this place. She noticed a few changes here and there, but overall everything felt the same.

Well everything except Adrien who was now a grown man and he was holding HER hand. The blush on her face never went away.

Adrien looked over at the girl noticing that she was looking towards the other way and judging by the red on the top of her ears she was blushing.

He smiled before asking, "What's on your mind Mari?"

Marinette looked over at Adrien, she blushed harder and decided it would be easier to look at the ground in front of her. "W..Why do you keep calling me Mari?"

Adrien held a slightly sad expression. "Do you....not like it?"

"N..No! That's not it! I..I was just wondering where the nickname came from that's all, I...l..like it alot you can call me Mari, you can call me anything actually it perfectly fine you're perfectly fine. I..I..mean the nickname is fine I wasn't trying to call you perfect, not that you aren't though you are! You're so perfect..." Marinette bit her lip and pulled her hand out of Adrien's and began to nervously tug on her hair.

_I am an idiot!! What in the name of all things good is WRONG with you Marinette??! Now he wont want to be married to me anymore he'll divorce me on the spot and I'llbe left alone as a sad lonely lady with no husband and-_

Adrien's laugh broke her out of her thoughts and she stared at him. His smile was much brighter than before, it reminded her of the time she first realized she was in love with Adrien on that faithful rainy day at the front of the school.

Adrien went and retrieved Marinette's hand and held it in his own once again. "I think you're the one who's perfect out of the both of us M'Lady." Marinette simply blushed, so Adrien continued to speak. "I started calling you Mari not long after you and I started spending more time together. I grew to really enjoy your company kinda wish I had made an attempt to start hanging out with you a lot sooner." The blonde held a sad expression for moment, but quickly pushed it away. "How about we play a game Princess?"

"A game? What game?"

"Just a little question and answer game. Except you'll most likely be the one asking the questions and I'll be giving the answers. There's some things you want to know about the future right? What do you say?"

Marinette gave a slightly amused smile. "Would it really matter if I knew about the future if I'm just going to get my memories back once I'm older again?"

"Well no, but until we...find the akuma. Why not just past the time until then hmm?"

"As much as I would love to know shouldn't we be looking out for the akuma?"

"Don't worry about that alright? There's never been an akuma that Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't handle. Come on Mari please?"

Marinette blinked at the man and shouted in slight frustration and embarrassment. "How in the WORLD did you find out about my weakness to the puppy dog look?!"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. You're pretty easy to read sometimes." He said with a smile.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit. It was so weird, one second she would be stuttering uncontrollably whenever Adrien spoke to her, but as soon as he would display some of that Chat Noir quirkiness to her she was able to talk to him like a normal person.

In her mind she was still trying to fully process the knowledge of Adrien and Chat being the same person and the more she thought about the more she....actually began to like it.

The love of her life was also the boy she trusted with her life and knowing that made her really happy.

"Well if I had to ask one question I'd ask why you're so bent on playing this game? Isn't it a little pointless?" She asked.

"Nothing with you is ever pointless Princess. Besides I think it would be nice to recall some past events. After all...the best moments of my life have all been with you."

Marinette blinked and blushed scarlet. Chat Noir or not, hearing Adrien say those words to her still made her heart melt.

"O..okay." She started to think of a question to ask while at the same time trying to calm her heart down. "I am a little interested to know how you proposed."

It was Adrien's turn to blush a little as he recalled the memory. "Well...it didn't exactly go the way I had imagined it." He frowned a little. "I took you out to dinner that night, but unfortunately there was an akuma attack right in the restaurant. Guess I should've known better to think Hawkmoth would give us a break hmm?"

~~~

_"Adrien what's all this about? Where are you taking us?"_

_Marinette and Adrien sat in the back of his limo while his chauffeur took them to his appointed destination. The blunette was completely unaware of what that destination was and Adrien wanted to keep it that way, for now at least._

_"You'll find out soon enough M'Lady." The blonde smiled as his gorgeous girlfriend of two years and once again took in her appearance. "Did I mention how beautiful you look this evening?"_

_Marinette smiled blushing slightly at the compliment. She was wearing a blue evening gown with lace and an exposed back, her skirt that flowed from the waist was short up front, but flowed down to the ground from behind. Of course the dress she wore was yet another Dupain-Cheng original that she had made and wore for what Adrien said was a special occasion._

_The car stopped, after a moment the Adrien's driver came around and held the door open. Adrien was the first to step out reaching out his hand to Marinette he helped her out of the limo as well._

_Marinette eyes widen as she stared up at the Eiffel tower. "Adrien why are we here?"_

_"We're here because you and I have reservations at Le Jules Verne this evening." The blonde answered with a smirk._

_"L..Le Jules Verne? You mean the restaurant inside the Eiffel Tower?? How in the world did you-?"_

_"Did you forget who I am?" Adrien asked still having the cheeky smile on his face._

_"Well ok, but why are we having dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris?"_

_"Is it a crime for a knight to want to treat his princess like a queen every once in awhile?" He continued to smile even when Marinette rolled her eyes at his corny remark, but she still smiled. "Come on we don't wanna be late."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. I wanted to let you guys know that I've written down all of your questions and they will all be answered within the story if they haven't been already.
> 
> See you guys in the next update.


	16. Evening Disaster

_Inside Le Jules Verne, Adrien and Marinette were seated inside the fancy restaurant and already waiting on their meals._

_They chatted_ _for awhile and the waiter came out with a couple of wine glasses and poured their champagne._

_Adrien couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful girl who sat across him. He really did love her and he hoped that she would always be his forever._

_That's what he was counting on tonight. He slipped his hand into his pocket gripping the small box inside. Once the moment was right he would ask her the question and he hoped with all his being that she would say 'yes'._

_During their meal Marinette decided to ask once again. "Okay spill Adrien."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Don't get me wrong when I say this, I love what you're doing for me right now and I'm grateful, but I can tell you're hiding something from me. What's on your mind?"_

_Adrien chuckled, of course she would catch on to him it's not exactly easy to keep a secret from Marinette especially if she was also the cunning and observant Ladybug._

_"Alright... alright.." Adrien said holding his hands up in defeat. "You got me, there actually is a reason that I brought you here."_

_The smirk on the blunette's face instantly dropped when he reached across to take hold of her hands. She stared at the blonde who gave her a loving smile in return._

_"Marinette..." He began. "Being with you all these years have been the most wonderful experience in my entire life, it's been an adventure and I look forward to many more that we'll have in the future and I never want it to end. I want it to last forever, I want you to be mine...forever."_

_Marinette's heart was starting to race, judging by his choice of words she was able to grab bits and pieces of what's he was saying and where it was leading to_

_"A..Adrien...what are you saying?" She needed confirmation, she needed proof that what he was about to say is what she was thinking as she watched him reached in his pocket for something._

_"Marinette_ _Dupain_ _-Cheng....will you mar-"_

_A crash interrupted the blonde as all the window in the restaurant suddenly broke. A strong wind blew inside the restaurant causing silverware and tables to fly everywhere._

_Everyone in the restaurant began to panic, some took cover while others were trying to escape as fast as possible._

_Using their table as cover Marinette and Adrien hid on the other side shielding themselves from the wind as they held on to each other._

_When the wind stopped the couple peeked over the table to spot a man in a blue and gray suit and mask riding on a small tornado as he entered the restaurant. He looked around and let out a snark. "I am Twister! Y'all rich folk make me sick. Y'all think because you have all the money you can treat everyone else like garbage."_

_Adrien pulled back behind the table and groaned, "I swear one of these days I'm going to MURDER Hawkmoth, why can't we just have one day to ourselves?!" He yelled in a slight whisper._

_Marinette gave a sympathetic smile and leaned in giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Calm down kitty, we'll capture the akuma like we always do and we can get back to our evening." Marinette peeked over the table again. "Okay...I'm going to distract him. You go find a place to transform."_

_"Like hell you are. I'LL distract him YOU go find a place to transform."_

_Marinette rolled her eyes. "Adrien please not now, does it really matter who does the distraction?"_

_"Well if it doesn't matter than there shouldn't be any problem with having me be the distraction than hmm?" Adrien said as a matter of factly. "Come on Marinette, like you said there's no time to argue."_

_Marinette sighed. "Fine, just...be careful. Try not to get in too much trouble before I get back."_

_Adrien leaned in giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lip. "No promises M'Lady."_

_Adrien jumped out into sight of the akuma who glared when he saw the blonde._

_"Adrien Agreste." The akuma snarled. "The purty rich boy of Paris, bet ya think yer more important than everyone else huh?"_

_Adrien shook his head at the akuma. "Sir, I think you really need to learn from the phrase 'dont judge a book by it's cover' cause you clearly don't know me."_

_While Adrien kept the akuma talking Marinette snuck around back to find a private place for her to transform._

_"I don't has to know you to know what yer are. Dat baby face look of yers don't fool me fer a second. Admit it, yer just like rest of them!"_

_"Baby face?" Adrien said confused touching his smooth face._

_The akuma suddenly appeared in front of Adrien grabbing him by the vest. "Ya think yer brave huh? Talking to me like that? Let's see how brave ya are once yer at the bottom like everyone else!"_

_Twister dragged Adrien out of the window and they hovered over 1000 feet from the ground below._

_Adrien tried to struggle from the akumas grip, but gulped when he saw the smirk on the villian's face._

_"I hope ya have a fun trip on the way down." The akuma let go of the blonde causing him to plummet towards the ground._

_Adrien's heart raced in fear as the ground began to get closer. He was about to call on Plagg to transform him when suddenly someone grabbed him by the waist causing to slowly_ _descend_ _towards the_ _ground._

_When Adrien turned around he wasn't to surprised to see that it had been Ladybug who had saved him just in the nick of time._

_"Are you alright?" She said obviously worried._

_"I'm fine M'Lady. Thanks for the save."_

_"I thought I told you not to get in too much trouble."_

_"I did say 'no promises.' Besides, I know I can always count on you to catch me." He said with a wink._

_Ladybug shook her head at the blonde. "I'm going to go figure out where his akuma is hiding, you go find a safe place to transform." She threw her yo-yo over to a nearby ledge and continued to swing back towards the top._

_Adrien ran over behind a nearby bench looking around and making sure the coast was clear._

_"Wow you spend all this time and money to plan the perfect night for you and your girl so you can ask her to marry you and Hawkmoth just HAD to screw with you huh?" As much as Plagg enjoyed being a nuisance to Adrien he really did feel bad that his special night had been ruined._

_Adrien sighed. "Yeah...but I can't worry about that right now. There's an akuma we've got to catch. Claws out Plagg."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this flashback is starting to be alot longer than I expected. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up real soon!


	17. Proposal

_Chat Noir pounced back up near the top of the Eiffel tower to find Twister and Ladybug neck and neck in battle._

_Using the element of surprise to his advantage he launched himself directly at the akuma._

_"I'm about to knock the wind right out of your sail!"_

_Chat Noir grabbed hold of the akuma on his back._

_Caught off guard Twister was starting to lose his balance. "Get off of me ya mangy puss!!"_

_"Lucky charm!" Using her special ability, Ladybug had a butterfly net drop into her hands. "Wha....what am I supposed to do with this?"_

_The akuma was starting to fly out of control, Chat Noir hung on for dear life._

_"Ladybug!" He shouted. "Where's his akuma?!"_

_"In his watch!" Using her yo-yo she wrapped it around Twister's leg and jumped off the ledge using her weight she dragged the akuma down._

_Chat extended his pole which connected to two sides of the Effiel Tower allowing him to hang from it like a sloth on a tree branch._

_He grabbed on to Twister's wrist taking the watch, but when Twister reached up to try and grab it back he pulled something from the cat's pocket that was open._

_Inside of his pocket was the box that contained the engagement ring for Marinette. It flew out of his pocket and made it's way to the ground._

_Chat's eyes widen in horror as he watched it plummet. "No!"_

_Ladybug landed on a nearby platform bringing Twister down and tying him up with her yo-yo._

_"Wow we...actually did it? Then what am I supposed to do with the butterfly net?"_

_"LADYBUG!!"_

_At the sound of Chat's voice the red heroine turned around and spotted something falling from above and heading towards the opening in the middle of the tower._

_"CATCH IT!!"_

_Looking down at the butterfly net she ran over to the middle and leaned forward over the edge reaching out her arms she used the net to catch the item._

_Chat sighed once his lady had caught the box, but immediately tensed when she pulled the net back to retrieve the box from inside._

_Ladybug pulled the box out and opened it and gasped at the sight of a gorgeous diamond engagement ring that was stored inside._

_Her Miraculous beeped, but at the moment she didn't really cared, she was to entranced by the jewels beauty and what it meant._

_"Surprise...M'lady." Ladybug looked up at the Chat Noir who appeared beside her. He nervously grinned rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't expecting us to be in costume tonight when this moment came, but I guess now is a better time than ever huh?"_

_Chat took the box from her hand and heart raced triple time as she watched the hero in black kneel down on one knee and held her hand with his as he held the box with the other._

_"Lady.....um...Marinette." he corrected himself. "Will you make me the happiest cat in the world and be my wife?"_

_The bug heroine blinked and she couldn't stop the tears as she tackled the man in a tight hug knocking him over on the ground shouting her answer repeatedly while kissing him on the cheek._

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will you dumb cat!"_

_Chat laughed hugging his now fiance and lifting a chin to place a kiss on her lips. "I love you Princess." He whispered._

_"I love you too Adrien." She said back._

_They sat there in each other's embrace until another beep from Ladybug's earrings was heard as her de-transformation was slowly approaching._

_"Maybe we should finish taking care of the akuma." Chat placed the ring on her finger and pulled out the watch that held the akuma inside._

_They both stood up as Ladybug broke the watch releasing the akuma and purifying it._

_Tossing the butterfly net in the air she activated her cure._

_"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

~~~

"That's how we got engaged." Adrien finished. "Although it wasn't as nearly as exciting as the actual wedding."

"What happened at the wedding?" Marinette asked. "Another Akuma?"

"No." Adrien said with a smile before lifting the girl's hand up to  kiss the back of it. "You became my wife.~"

Marinette blushed a scarlet red looking at the ground she gave a nervous chuckle. "O..oh...heh...right?"

"Anything else you'd like to know Princess?"

"When exactly are Louis and Hugo's birthdays?"

"Louis was born on June 22 and Hugo on May 15."

"Wow....their birthdays are that close?"

"Yeah, they've actually shared a birthday party a couple of times. They actually don't fight as much as normal siblings do."

"Have.....you and I ever talked about... having another one?"

Adrien's eyes widen and he looked over at the girl who was currently blushing a storm.

"I...I mean...j..just out of cu.. curiosity you know? Has..th..that ever been a topic between us?"

Marinette wasn't sure why she had suddenly asked this. It was just a question she had in the back of her mind and she wish she had let it stay there, but it was now in the open.

Adrien smiled before looking back ahead. "Honestly....you and I have been so busy lately I don't think it ever came into consideration."

"R..Really?"

"Yeah...but if you wanted another baby. I'd give you one in a heartbeat." Adrien stopped. "I..I...mean when you're older self ask me."

"You'd....really want to have another kid?"

"I'd be ecstatic." The blonde smiled. "If you remember, my father wasn't always.....there in my life. The day you gave me Louis I vowed that I'd do the one thing my father couldn't do for me."

"What's that?"

"Be a Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so first off I want to let everyone know that I never forgot about this story I was having another writer's block issue, but I came back to tell you guys something real quick.
> 
> So as you know Season 2 of Miraculous is finally out, you can watch the episodes 1-3 on YouTube in English and Episodes 4-6 in French w/ English Subtitles.
> 
> Warning: slight spoiler
> 
> So in one of the episodes it's Marinette's birthday and this is where the problem comes in.
> 
> She's 14 years old
> 
> Guys....she's 14 freaking years old.
> 
> Meaning she was 13! During SEASON 1!! 
> 
> Meaning the entire plot to this story is F***KED!!! 
> 
> Now I knew when I started writing FanFiction a little bit after the Season 1 Finale aired that alot of head Canons including my own would get shut once Season 2 finally came around.
> 
> I was ready for that. 
> 
> What I wasn't ready for was that one of those headcanon would be about her age and it jeopardize an ENTIRE story of mine. 
> 
> Honestly I'm not sure if I should continue this story it's soooo inaccurate now.
> 
> Now I've heard from a few ppl there are more than a couple of hints in the show that points to Marinette being 15 so I wasn't wrong to think that that was her age.
> 
> For example: In the Pharaoh episode when Ladybug drops her history book and Alya picks it up, Alya says that it's a 10th grade book.
> 
> Now I'm not sure if it's different in France but where I'm from the average 10th grader is usually 15 years old.
> 
> And the only reason people think she's 14 is because someone decided to count the amount of candles that was placed on her cake. 
> 
> And still NO ONE IN THE SHOW MENTIONS HOW OLD SHE IS!!
> 
> So she might be 15 she might be 14 she might be 82 I don't freaking now.
> 
> I do know that I don't really want to stop this story and I don't want to go back and change anything. 
> 
> So should I just continue with whatever I have planned with this story and just hold up my gigantic middle finger up to the writers and continue saying that she's Fifteen for the sake of this stories plot?
> 
> Or should I just stop now to avoid any confusion for future readers with knowledge of Marinette's real age?
> 
> Please let me know.
> 
> Stay Miraculous everybody.
> 
> *Teleports away*


	18. Perfect Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more so I gave you more. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_~6 years ago~_

_Adrien sighed walking into the door of his his apartment that he shared with his bride to be. A smile on his face as the warm air greeted him making him feel content once again._

_It had been a long day filled with more meetings and fake smiles than usual along side his father. So of course he'd be happy to be once again greeted by his beautiful fiance._

_Sadly that wasn't the case._

_Marinette didn't come to the door to greet him like she always did. Adrien assumed that she might be asleep, but then he heard some scuffling in the kitchen._

_Heading through the living room he spotted Tikki and Plagg on the coffee table sharing a piece of cheesecake and watching TV together._

_"Hey Tikki, Hey Plagg." He greeted._

_"Hi Adrien!" Tikki said happily. "Welcome back!"_

_Plagg continued to eat his share of cheesecake._

_"Is Marinette here?" The blonde asked his lady's kwami._

_"She's in the kitchen."_

_Adrien headed towards the entrance leading into the kitchen to see Marinette at the stove making dinner._

_He smiled and waltz on over to the unsuspecting female covering her eyes from behind and whispered. "Guess who?"_

_"Adrien?" She turned around in his arms. "I didn't expect you to be home so soon?"_

_"Soon? It feels like it's been forever." He leaned in to give her a kiss on her lips, but found her cheek instead since she had turned her head away._

_A cold washed over him, but he quickly shook the feeling away and tried again, but she had walked away._

_"So are you hungry?" She asked grabbing plates from the cabinet._

_Adrien was confused at why Marinette was acting so strangely, but complied to having dinner._

_While they are he kept glancing at Marinette trying to figure out what could be wrong. He remember that she wasn't feeling to well recently so maybe she was just not in the best mood so he decided to let it go for today._

_Days past and Marinette was still in an odd mood, she didn't speak to Adrien as much whenever he came home or greet him like she used to when he returned home. When she had went out on patrol and he wanted to tag alone she insisted that she should go by herself despite always being eager for him to join her before._

_Adrien couldn't figure out if he had done something wrong to cause this sort of behavior, but after a full week of getting the cold shoulder he decided to take some action._

_Marinette had decided to work late one night and was on her way home when a shadow had appeared above her and she was suddenly swooped in the arms of none other than Chat Noir._

_"Ch..Chat?! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be patrolling! Put me down!!!"_

_Chat Noir ignored her demands as he jumped over building to building until finding a secluded place for him and the blunette._

_Once he set her down she spun around facing him and glaring daggers at him. "Adri-...Chat why am I up here? I need to get home!"_

_"I needed to talk to you." He said simply._

_"Then why can't we talk at home?"_

_"So you can flat out ignore me again? I don't think so, this was the only sure way I'd be able to get your full attention."_

_Marinette blinked and turned away from the blonde. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You know what I'm talking about Marinette. All this week you've barely said more the a sentence to me and I'm trying to figure out what's wrong. Did I do something to upset you? Are you mad at me?"_

_"No I'm not mad at you..."_

_"Then what is it. Tell me what's going on. Is there something you need to say."_

_Marinette was silent. Tikki who had been in her bag poked her head out as she watched the blue eyed woman's expression. Marinette sighed before finally speaking._

_"Yes, but....I'm not exactly sure how you'll take it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We just got engaged a month ago. I don't know how you'll react. I don't know if you'll be happy, sad, or scared and I just can't handle disappointment."_

_Adrien was a little fearful of what she could have possibly meant, but the fear quickly subsided. He trusted his Lady and he knew that whatever it is she had a good reason for feeling this way._

_Chat Noir took a few steps forward de-transforming until Adrien stood in front of Marinette._

_"M'lady do you remember the day I found out that you were Ladybug?" She nodded and he continued. "I told you that I could never be disappointed by you, I love you with or without the spots, whatever it is I'm sure we can get through it, I'm always by your side no matter what."_

_Marinette blushed at her fiance's words. Wondering how in the heavens she managed to get THIS lucky to have this man in her life. She trusted him with all her heart, so he deserved to know the truth._

_"Now tell me, what's been on your mind recentl-"_

_"Adrien I'm pregnant." She said suddenly._

_Adrien's words came to a halt and he blinked. "You're....you're what?"_

_"I'm..... pregnant..." She repeated. "About two weeks actually...."_

_"How?" She raised an eyebrow at his question. "I mean not 'how' but like how do you know or when did you find out?"_

_"A little over a week ago when I wasn't feeling well. Tikki said that she sensed something, another presence growing inside to me. So I went to the doctor and even took and at home pregnancy test and everything confirmed that I was in fact pregnant." Marinette chuckled, she had to. She felt that she might break down if she didn't. "I'm....I'm sorry Adrien..."_

_"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Adrien had a huge smile on his face as he embraced his lady in his arms. "This is the best thing that could possibly happen. Oh my gosh I can't believe we're actually going to have a baby!"_

_He held her tight and Marinette held a bit of a dumbfounded expression. "You're okay with this?"_

_"Of course I'm okay with this! Why wouldn't I be?" He stopped for a moment and pulled back to look at her. "Wait.....are you saying that you don't want the baby?"_

_"N..no! I mean Yes I do want the baby! I always wanted this to for us one day and I can't help but feel excited it's just........I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I mean we live in such a small space and we're not even married yet. We're completely unprepared for this."_

_"Then we'll prepare." Adrien said confidently. "We'll have the wedding before the baby's due date and we'll find a bigger house for the three of us to live in. I believe we can do this, don't you?"_

_"Yes but-"_

_"Then we'll manage. Besides there's no better team than us right?" He said with a wink and his heart soared when he got a smile._

_"Right..." She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her._

_Tilting her head up their lips came together in a passionate kiss as Adrien picked up his love and spun her around in happiness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Now you know how they found out about their first child.
> 
> Next chapter we get to finally learn how Adrien found out Marinette is Ladybug.
> 
> And maybe while they're at it they could FINALLY START SEARCHING FOR THE AKUMA THAT STARTED IT ALL.
> 
> So yeah next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Toodles~


	19. Reveal

Adrien held young Marinette's hand keeping her in balance as she walked along the edge of the fountain.

"So we got married before Louis was born?" She asked the blonde.

"Yeah I even have a picture of us from that day." Adrien said pulling out his phone. "You insisted on making your own dress apparently it was something you dreamed of wearing when you were younger."

When Adrien showed Marinette the picture she gasped. "I know that dress! I started on that design since I was twelve, it looks way better than it did when I drew it. I always went back and tried to improve it as much as I could."

Adrien chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah you looked amazing that day. Then again...I can't exactly think of a day when you didn't."

Marinette blushed and nearly lost her balance on the edge of the fountain. Adrien caught her holding her in his arms and smiled down at her.

"Always the clumsy girl huh?"

Marinette blushed a scarlet red and glared at him before squirming to get out of his hold. When he finally put her down she began to walk ahead of him.

"Aw come on don't tell me you're mad." She didn't answer. "Come on Buggaboo I'm sorry, I won't make fun of you I promise."

"Oh I know you won't unless you want me to recall the times you constantly fell on your face as Chat Noir." She shot back with a smirk.

"Ouch, why'd you have to poke at my pride like that princess?"

"Make fun of me again and you're gonna lose a lot more than your pride." She said sticking her tongue at him. "Anyway I have another question."

"Shoot."

"So earlier today Alya told me that she knew I was Ladybug before you did." Mari said as she sat on a nearby bench. "How exactly did you find out about me being Ladybug?"

Adrien sat next to the blunette leaning back on the bench he looked up at the sky. "It was an..... strange day.." he started. "Definitely one of my most memorable ones...but....if you're still mad at me then I guess you won't be interested to hear me tell it....."

Marinette scooted closer to the blonde placing her elbows on her knees, her face in her palms and looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes like a child getting ready to listen to a story.

**(If anyone gets this reference I will love you FOR LIFE!)**

Adrien chuckled. "Okay..well we were both about eighteen years old....to be honest with you it's not one of my favorite days to remember. You got hurt that day....pretty badly...."

_~~ nearly 10 years ago~~_

_Ladybug lied on the ground gripping her bleeding side as she tried to find the strength to stand._

_Lila, who had once again been akumatized, stood before her as Volpina with a menacing smile. "Oh how the tables have turned. The great Ladybug at her knees completely helpless."_

_Chat Noir was currently trapped fighting the hundreds of copies created by Volpina as he tried make his way to Ladybug._

_Chat Noir was getting prepared to strike before he halted his actions when Volpina got behind Ladybug pulling her flute against her throat causing her to choke._

_"Ah Ah Chat Noir. One wrong move and she's gone. Hawkmoth didn't say I had to keep her alive to take her Miraculous!"_

_Chat Noir growled, but stayed put he couldn't risk his lady getting hurt any more than she already was._

_"So here's what's going to happen." Volpina started. "You're going to toss me your Miraculous and I'm going to take hers I'll hand her over to you and be on my merry way. You'll both be together and I give Hawkmoth what he wants. It's a win-win situation!"_

_"Don't listen to her Chat! She wouldn't go that far, she's bluffing!"_

_"Am I?" Volpina pulled the flute back even tighter against the bug heroine's throat. "I've never been more serious in my entire life!" The girl growled._

_Chat Noir gripped his baton so hard he almost lost feeling in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He felt useless that he couldn't figure out a way to save his lady AND their Miraculous. He knew Ladybug would tell him to keep his Miraculous at all cost, but he couldn't do that when it was her life that was at stake._

_"Hey now don't tell me that the party got started without me?"_

_Chat and Volpina faced their attention to the girl who appeared on the scene. She was dressed similar to Volpina and even had the necklace, but she was the real deal._

_Chat smiled recognizing the girl as Rena Rouge while Volpina snarled._

_"Who the hell are you?!"_

_"The name's Rena Rouge sweetheart and I happen to be the REAL superhero vixen of Paris."_

_Volpina's grip loosen on Ladybug at the distraction, using it to her advantage Ladybug threw her head back hitting the akuma back enough for her to free herself from her grip._

_Chat Noir used his baton to push Volpina away from Ladybug and he rushed over by her side. "M'lady are you okay?!"_

_"I....I don't know." Ladybug's earrings started to beep l, but she was too weak to move._

_Rena Rouge rushed over in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir and got into a fighting stance as Volpina picked herself off the ground ready to attack._

_"Chat get Ladybug somewhere safe." The Fox heroine told the black cat. "She's about to de-transform I'll handle Volpina."_

_Chat Noir scooped up Ladybug in his arms. She was down by three dots. "Thanks Rena Rouge...I'm glad you were here to help us."_

_Chat Noir jumped across the rooftops of Paris looking for a safe place Ladybug to rest when he heard her say,_

_"The bakery...."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Go...to...the bakery."_

_"I don't think now's the Time for a snack M'lady." He said in a slight chuckle_

_"My kwami...needs to charge. There's sweets in... Marinette's room."_

_Marinette? Did Marinette know who Ladybug was? Why would she go to her for sweets for her kwami?_

_Not having any time to ask any questions, Chat Noir headed towards the direction of The Dupain-Cheng bakery._

_He landed on top of the balcony and opened the hatch entering her bedroom. He looked around for any sight of Marinette, but quickly discovered that she wasn't in her room. Chat hoped that she didn't mind to much to find them here if she entered the room._

_The feline hero laid his lady on Marinette's chaise and her head rested on the pillow._

_"The bag...over there." Ladybug pointed to a paper bag that had been sitting on the desk with the family's logo on the front._

_Chat walked over to the bag looking inside to find a few cookies. When he was about to turn around a bright pink flash was seen in the corner of his eye and he instantly turned back the other way._

_Chat Noir felt his heart stop at that moment. Ladybug was behind him in her normal appearance. He wanted to look, but he knew he couldn't her trust meant more than anything. He went three years without knowing who she was, he can handle not knowing a bit longer._

_He looked down keeping his gaze away from the girl as he handed her the bag and quickly turned back the other way. He stood there listening to her talk to someone, he assumed it was her kwami._

_"Are you okay Tikki?" He heard Ladybug say._

_"Me?! What about you?! You're bleeding!" The one known as Tikki said completely worried._

_Chat Noir looked around. Marinette wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit in her room would she?_

_Almost as if she read his mind Ladybug told him that it was in one of the drawers ahead of him._

_Walking over to retrieve it he spoke back to her. "You sure know you're way around in here. It almost seems like you've been here a lot." When Ladybug didn't say anything he continued. "Do you visit Marinette often?"_

_"You could say that..." Her tone had said that she wanted to drop the subject, but Chat continued._

_"Wow really? I never knew you two were so close..." He covered his eyes walking back to the girl and setting the first aid kit next to her. "Do you need any help or..."_

_"I think can manage."_

_Marinette began to tend to her wound, Chat sat on the floor, legs criss cross as he faced the other way staring at the wall._

_After about fifteen minutes of complete silence, she spoke._

_"Chat?"_

_"Yes Ladybug?"_

_"We're friends....right?"_

_Chat raised an eyebrow confused. "Of course M'lady."_

_"And friends tell each other secrets...right?"_

_His heart nearly stopped. "I..I guess..."_

_"We've been partners for three years now. How do you feel not knowing who I am?"_

_Chat thought for a second. "As much as I'd love to know the beauty under the mask." She chuckled which made him smile. "You always said that it would be dangerous knowing the truth plus you... always seem uncomfortable at the thought of us knowing each other's secret, so I don't press it."_

_"What if I told you that it was because I'd think you'd be disappointed?"_

_He flinched. "Disappointed? Why in the world would I be-?"_

_"If you knew the real me and saw that I was NOTHING like how I am as Ladybug can you honestly say that you'd still have the same feelings for me as before?"_

_Chat froze something about her voice was off. It was almost like she was...scared that he'd see her differently if he knew the truth as if her real self wouldn't live up to whatever expectations he may or may not had about Ladybug._

_He turned around closing his eyes he rested his head on her lap, feeling the fabric of the jeans she wore on his cheek._

_A small gasped escaped Ladybug and she was completely still._

_"Whoever you are Ladybug. I know that you're still a girl who's willing to go out of her way to help others. A girl who's bright, courageous, smart, and resourceful. With or without the mask that's who you are and I guarantee I'll still feel the same way about you if I knew who you really were."_

_Marinette placed a hand in Chat's hair, rubbing his ear he let out a purr that made her giggle._

_"My feelings for you won't change....I promise." Chat didn't expect her to take his face in her hands, she lifted him up still keeping her hands on his cheek and she whispered._

_"Open your eyes."_

_"R..Really. Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah...I'm sure."_

_Chat made a face, wondering if he really should open his eyes, but the more he thought the more his curiosity grew....he wanted to know._

_So without another moment of hesitation he opened his eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....not the best reveal I've read in Fanfictions, but it will have to do!
> 
> Sorry this chapter took longer than I thought. 
> 
> More of the reveal flashback will continue in the next chap-
> 
> Logan: B****! What do you think you're doing?!
> 
> Blue: W...What?
> 
> Logan: the next chapter is MINE! REMEMBER?!
> 
> Blue: *looks at schedule* oh....I guess it is...Next chapter is a Logan Chapter.
> 
> Logan: Yeah I thought so V.V 
> 
> Blue: Stfu


	20. I need a break...

**(Not a chapter)**

**Okay....this is really hard for me to say...**

**So I'm sure you noticed that there haven't been many updates recently and I've mentioned that there were things I was dealing with in my personal life and I tried to not let that stop me...**

**But lately....it's been too much.**

**I can't write chapters with the same passion I once had. My problems In the real world are effecting the way I write in here and I don't want that to continue.**

**Originally, this was going to be me telling you guys that I was going to stop writing Fanfictions. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get my life together soon enough to be able to continue so I planned to just quit altogether.**

**I was convinced by some friends to not completely drop my stories. I don't want to stop writing to be honest I want to continue writing, finish my stories and be able to write more in the future.**

**But my friends did agree that I needed a break.**

**As much as I want to keep up with the weekly schedule, it's kind of one of problems of my stress. I just wish I thought of it before I decided to post so many stories at once.**

**Im not going to go deep into my problems but it is something I need to deal with and I didn't want to have you guys Wondering why there was no chapters posted.**

**I may come back every now and then and post a chapter, but for now I won't be able to post weekly.**

**One day I'll go back to following the schedule for each story, but for now I guess the stories will be on sort of a stand by until I can get things situated.**

**Thanks for listening and I hopefully I can come back to give you guys the story you deserve.**

**Have a wonderful day.**


	21. Accepting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get started on this chapter I'd like to Thank "pottedphilip" for helping me come up with the reveal for this story.
> 
> You have pulled me out of the depths of writer blocking darkness and for that.....I am in your Dept.
> 
> I mean...I'm not gonna give you money or anything I'm broke a s***.
> 
> But you have my gratitude

_Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated Volpina with the help of Rena Rouge. The akuma was purified, Lila changed back, and the cure fixed all the damage caused by the attack._

_Everything was back to normal. Well.... almost everything._

_Marinette hadn't seen Chat since the Volpina attack, reason why?_

_He knew she was Ladybug._

_After all this time Marinette finally got the courage to reveal her identity to Chat Noir. He was most definitely shocked nonetheless, when he tried to form words they only came out as gibberish and Marinette tried her best to keep in her giggle despite feeling nervous as heck._

_Chat's next decision should have been simple to him. The moment she revealed her identity to him he'd do the same and then maybe...just maybe...they could finally be together the way he always wanted._

_Problem is...he didn't._

_He hesitated, something he'd never thought he'd do when it came to Ladybug._

_Tikki being the ever so helpful kwami she was, jumped in to tell Marinette that she was ready to go. Marinette had transformed and they went to find Volpina and Rena Rouge._

_It had been a week since that fateful moment. Adrien found himself paying more attention to Marinette as the days went by._

_He still couldn't believe it, all this time Ladybug had been within arms reach and he had no idea._

_He had always saw Marinette as a friend. Even after finding out she had a crush on him he didn't think of her than anymore than a friend, but that was because he was hooked on Ladybug._

_But she WAS Ladybug._

_He said he'd love her no matter who she was underneath the mask. How can that be true if he's never once had a romantic thought towards Marinette?_

_Graduation was right around the corner, he and Marinette were going to be heading to college soon. Whatever he decided to do he needed to do it as soon as possible or he'd lose his chance._

_Adrien was standing near the front of the school as he waited for his driver to arrive and take him home. Nino had to return home early to do something important so today he was alone._

_Hearing her laughter he looked up at the entrance and saw Marinette and Alya exiting the school._

_Adrien didn't mean to stare, in his defense he hadn't even realized he been staring until her eyes connected with his and she didn't look away._

_She was getting closer, what could he possibly say to her right now._

_"H..Hi Marinette, lovely weather we're having this evening huh?"_

_Marinette blinked upon hearing his greeting and Adrien wished he could smack his head against the nearest wall._

_'Lovely weather?' Who the hell says that anymore?!_

_Alya chuckled at the blondes way of greeting her friend while Marinette simply smiled._

_"Yes the weather is quite lovely this evening." She said in a small giggle._

_Adrien's heart has jumped at the sight. His face was already begin to heat up from the suppose blush that had appeared._

_Now that he thinks about it, Marinette did always have this affect on him. He had always thought it was simply because she was a cute girl, but he can't recall any other girl, besides Ladybug who made his heart race._

_Not to mention that Marinette and Ladybug are one. Therefore, it had been only one girl all along._

_"Marinette there's something I need to tell you." Adrien had blurted out suddenly. "Is there any chance you and I could talk....in private?"_

_"That sounds like my cue to leave." Alya said with a smirk. "I'll text you later Mari. Later Adrien."_

_Alya left the two alone and Adrien gulped suddenly feeling nervous._

_Marinette tried to stay calm. Although she has gotten better at talking to Adrien, her heart never learned to stay still whenever he was around. She took a deep breath before trying to speak._

_"So....what was it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked._

_This was it, his chance to reveal the truth. Should he just out right say it and dropped the bomb right now or should he try to ease his way into it? The second one was most likely the better option, she had the tendencies of possibly passing out if he wasn't careful._

_Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but the horn of a car interrupted him. They both turned to see his driver had arrived getting out of the car and opening the back door for him._

_The blonde groaned clenching his fist in irritation, his luck was horrible._

_"I see that you have to leave." Marinette said. "I don't want you to be late getting home or anything, maybe....maybe you and I could hang out later this evening or you can just....call me?"_

_Marinette tugged on a piece of her hair and looked at the ground, she doesn't know why she was suddenly asking Adrien out or suggesting that he call her. Maybe she needed a distraction, something to get her mind off the Chat situation._

_Adrien stared at the girl surprised, if he didn't know better he would've thought Marinette just asked him on a date. At least.....he hoped that was the case._

_"Yeah...I'll see you tonight. I'll stop by your home later." He said that as an idea was set in his mind. "See ya Mari."_

_Marinette gave a slight wave as she watched the boy entered his vehicle. Once he was inside she began to make her way towards her family's bakery across the street._

_Adrien watched from inside the car as Marinette traveled the short distance to get home._

_He had said that he'd see her tonight, but it wasn't going to be how she expected._

_~~~~~~_

_Later that evening, Marinette waited for Adrien to arrive she sat in her chair wondering about her situation with Chat._

_Would he eventually tell her his identity? She had made it clear before she swung away after the Volpina event that he didn't have to rush into revealing himself to her, but as each passing day went by she became more and more curious of who he was._

_Knowing that he could be anyone and that he knew who she was. He could be watching her this entire time and she would have no idea whatsoever._

_"Tikki?" She addressed her kwami that sat on the desk. "You don't think.....Chat might be disappointed knowing who I am do you?"_

_"Of course not!" The red bug chirped. "Marinette I'm sure he's ecstatic knowing the truth, just give him time and I'm sure one day he'll swoop right in and-"_

_There was a knock from above. Looking up she climbed up the ladder leading to her bed and pushed up the door stepping out onto her balcony. She looked around but saw no one in sight until..._

_"Good evening M'lady." She turned around to see the cat himself perched on the roof. He smiled at her signifying that he was happy to see her._

_Marinette gave a small smile back to the cat. "Hi Kitty, it's been awhile."_

_"Yes....it has." Chat Noir hopped down so he was standing in front of Marinette. "So....you're Ladybug."_

_Marinette nodded. "Yes..that would be correct."_

_There was a silence between them and Chat began to scold himself for letting it suddenly become awkward, he didn't want her to get uncomfortable, but he was having trouble trying to figure out the next thing to say._

_Marinette had beat him too it. "Are you....upset that it's me?"_

_Chat blinked at her question. "What?"_

_"Are you upset that it's me? I did say that I was a lot different from Ladybug, I don't really....blame you for being surprised."_

_Chat was having a hard time figuring out where these sudden insecurities of Marinette were coming from. He remembered listing down all the things that made Marinette and Ladybug alike and it had been too many things for his fingers to count. In fact they had so much in common that he felt like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner._

_"Princess, I told you this before and I'll say it again. You could never disappoint me." Chat said sincerely. "You're just as amazing as I imagine you to be...no... you're more amazing than that actually. He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry if my response to finding out made you feel this way. I should've made it more clear that I was happy knowing the truth. All I ever wanted was for you to trust me enough to give me that and I think it's only fair for me to do the same."_

_Marinette's eyes widen a bit. "Chat you know you don't have to if you're not ready. I chosed to tell you who I am, you don't have to do the same."_

_"I want to." He took the blunette's hand in his. "I don't want to go another day without you knowing the truth."_

_He gave her his hand with his ring, giving her the option to remove it. She stared at the limb as a million thoughts rushed through her head._

_She'd finally know who her silly kitty was, the boy that she trusted with her life and one of her most trusted friends. There would no longer be any secrets between them._

_Marinette took a deep breath and slipped the ring from off his finger. There was a flash of green that had her shield her eyes for a moment. When the light was gone Chat Noir was no longer there._

_She was speechless beyond words as she stared back at the boy without his mask. Her jaw dropped and a slight gasped escaped her lips as she couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_The blonde gave her a smile. "Well....I did promised that I'd see you tonight."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sees that I'm 400 words over my quota*
> 
> Oh.....maybe I should stop.....
> 
> Dang I didn't mean to write so much now I have to put the rest in the next chapter.
> 
> OH WEEEEEELL!!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Blue is out!!!


	22. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another Chapter from the same story??
> 
> ON THE SAME DAY???
> 
> UNBELIEVABLE!!!
> 
> THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!

Marinette still had her chin resting on her palms as she continued to listen to Adrien's story.

"Then what happened?" She urged for him to keep going.

Adrien chuckled. "You fainted."

Marinette's face glowed bright red feeling completely embarrassed for her future self as it was the exact same way she reacted to finding out she was married to him. Why in the world was she liked that? 

She looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon was near its peak. Now that she thought about it, it was awfully quiet for there to be an akuma on the loose. Adrien told her not to worry but she couldn't help but wonder...

"I think we should transform." She told the blonde. "Maybe if we were spotted jumping around as Ladybug and Chat Noir, Flashback would come out of hiding and we could capture her akuma." 

Adrien's eyes widen. "Marinette I told you that there's nothing to worry about, when Flashback makes an appearance we'll be ready."

"Well what if she's waiting on us to show up first?" Marinette said. "Adrien the one thing that every akuma goes after is our Miraculous, it's been nearly a full day since Flashback attacked and we haven't heard a peep since, don't you find it a little strange that she hadn't made a move by now?"

Adrien looked away for a moment as he went deep in thought. Marinette noticed that every time she mentioned the akuma, he kept brushing it aside and she didn't know why, if anything shouldn't the akuma be their top priority? She can't exactly stay this way for too long.

"Okay let's transform." He said suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts. He stood up and offered his hand to help her off of the bench. They found a secluded place behind a building and made sure no one was around to see them. 

"Plagg! Claws out!" 

"Tikki! Spots on!"

~~~~~~~

They spent the next hour running across rooftops as they kept their eyes opened for any sign of the akumatized girl. 

Ladybug frantically searched as she practically stayed in the lead the entire time. Chat on the other hand looked but was still keeping his eyes on his young lady. 

It amazed him how she had went from the shy girl to the dedicated Ladybug in just a snap. He remembered feeling just as surprised when he saw her transform for the first time. It took awhile, but the more time they spent together and grew up together, Adrien was able to see both of them as one person and that made him the happiest cat in the world.  

Catching up to the young Ladybug he decided to ask. "So is there anything else you'd like to know M'lady?" 

Ladybug glanced over at Chat and looked back ahead towards the city. "Shouldn't we focus on finding the-?" 

"I happen to be quite the multitasker Princess." He said with a wink causing a blush from the bug hero. "You worry too much Mari, we've been dealing with akumas for years now, it's not something we really stress about anymore." 

"Alright...." She thought for something else to ask him. When she figured out what to ask a slight blush on her face occurred at a particular memory. "Okay so....you remember Dark Cupid?"

"The Valentine's Day akuma? Yeah I remember him."

"Well remember how you had gotten hit by one of his arrows? You.... wouldn't happen to know what had went down while you were under his spell....do you?" 

"You mean the fact that you kissed me to get me out of it?" He said with a grin that only widen when she looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh yeah, I know about that."

Her face was beginning to blend with her mask. "How did you-?"

"We had an interview with Nadia on one of her talk shows." Chat informed her. "You wanted to do it to ensure the public that we'd be there to protect them, but Nadia was more interested about more....personal things. She even had pictures of us showing the possibility that we were in a relationship including one of the kiss."

"W...Well...for the record, I only did it to get you out of Dark Cupid's control!" She said with a huff. 

"True, but if my theory is correct from the fairytales that we read to our children. Wouldn't a kiss of true love be the thing that breaks a spell?"

"Y..Yes but-"

"And for true loves kiss to work wouldn't both parties have to be in love with the other for it to succeed?" He loved how flustered she had gotten especially since she was now Ladybug.

"You...You stupid cat! That's only b......because you were Adrien this whole time!" 

"But you didn't know that back then did you Princess?" He took hold of her chin and brought her face closer to his. "Maybe you really did have feelings for this cat all along."

Ladybug was speechless, she couldn't move and she didn't know what else to say. He was so close, just mere inches away and she couldn't help but think about what it was like to kiss this man. 

Chat Noir laughed bringing her out of her thoughts as he released his hold. "I'm just teasing you M'lady." 

Ladybug sent a glare to the black suited hero. "Oh you think you're funny huh?"

"I happen to be a top notch comedian." Chat sent a smirk to Ladybug, but it quickly disappeared when she pulled her fist back punching him in the gut.

It didn't hurt as bad as it normally did when she hit him, but it still hurt. Marinette had always been tough for someone of her size. 

"What was that for?" Chat said in a slight groan.

"For teasing me a second time tonight, I thought you said you wouldn't do it anymore?" 

"You're right, I'm sorry..." He said finally able to stand up straight. "Well at least you're not strapping me against the top of the Eiffel tower." 

"I've done that to you?"

"Yeah....you kept me there until my transformation came undone. Guess I should learn by now not to get on your bad side." He chuckled. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked around once again. "Let's head that way and search by the Louvre."

"Am I forgiven?" 

"Maybe if you beat me there, I won't consider stringing you up like my older self would." She gave a wink and dashed her way across the rooftops. Chat Noir quickly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was nice.
> 
> Hope you guys liked that chapter as well.
> 
> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY OML???!!!
> 
> See ya laterz
> 
> Blue out!


	23. MomoCon 2018

**Hey guys what's up?**

**I got a quick announcement for you guys.....are you ready for this.**

**Well no need for build up you can already see it in the freaking title.**

**ANYWAY LETS GET RIGHT TO THE POINT!!!**

**I'm going to be attending this year's MomoCon at the Georgia World Congress Center in Atlanta GA**

**On May 24 -27**

**I'm gonna be there for ALL FOUR DAYS.**

**Last year I had attended for one day and it was AWESOME.**

**This year I'll be able to be there for EVERYDAY.**

**See if you can find me XP**

**If you want to know more follow me on Instagram ( _BluroseSnow_ )**

**I'll be posting pictures of my cosplays soon.**

**I'm going as Harley Quinn, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**P.S if for some reason I can't go as Ladybug, I'll be going as Chat Noir for that day instead.**

**Hope to see some of you guys there. I wasn't able to find alot of Miraculous lovers last year cause the show was too new. Hopefully I'll get lucky this year.**

**If I don't see you There I hope to see you guys at future conventions!**

**Au Revoir!!!**


	24. Disagreement

Chat Noir and Ladybug checked near the Louvre for any signs of Flashback, but once again they found nothing.

Ladybug turned her head to take a quick glance at her partner who had been looking around as well. He appeared to be looking around for the akuma, but his eyes seemed to be in a glazed state as if his mind was elsewhere.

It was so strange how her environment and change of pace just flipped on her so suddenly. Being able to spend so much time with Adrien, the boy she could never say more than a few words too while at the same time conversating with Chat Noir who she tries so hard to keep her identity from along with everyone else.

It felt like everything had changed overnight and she was living in a dream and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to wake up.

"Chat?" She called to the kitty.

"Yes Princess?" He said turning his attention towards the girl.

"Would it be fine if I asked another question?"

"Of course."

"This might seem a little touchy to ask, but have you and I gotten into any serious fights?"

"Like during an akuma?"

"No you silly cat I mean like an actual argument between couples?"

Chat's ears went flat as he recalled one particular situation where that had happened. "Yeah there was one that was pretty bad....you and I, we have our disagreements from time to time just like any other couple does, but this one was...."

_~~~_

_Marinette was nearly 3 months pregnant with Hugo when it had happened. Due to her condition, as time went by Marinette became limited to how much she could go out as Ladybug._

_Adrien insisted that Marinette stop transforming and just stay home, but Marinette would always shoot back that she wouldn't have to stop until she was 5 months along and she didn't want him going against akumas alone._

_Alya was only to use her fox Miraculous to become Rena Rouge only in emergencies when Chat and Ladybug really needed her. During Marinette's months of pregnancy though, the need for her assistance was requested more and more frequently._

_During one particular akuma battle Ladybug had gotten too close and was in the line of fire. Chat instinctively jumped in front of her taking the damage instead and he had been injured that day._

_That's when it all started._

_Marinette tended to his wounds at home later that night in the living room. Alya and Nino were in the kitchen discussing something that was currently unknowned to the couple._

_While the three were out fighting the akuma, Nino babysat Louis who was currently asleep up in his bedroom, when everyone had came back Nino took the sleeping boy upstairs and turned down the TV some that continued it's marathon of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

_Marinette hadn't spoken to Adrien on their way back to the house. The silence between them was slowly becoming more and more suffocating, finally Adrien attempted to break it._

_"Marinette....is there something wrong?" He said._

_"You know exactly what's wrong Adrien..." She said back._

_"Well I don't think I would have asked if I did." He said a little irritated._

_She shot a glare at him. "I don't understand why you always have to be so reckless."_

_"Reckless? What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about you jumping in front of the akumas attack."_

_"That's because you were about to be hit!"_

_"I would have gotten away in time!"_

_"Oh Really? Well it didn't look like you were trying to get anywhere to me! Besides this isn't the first time this has happened I don't understand why you're-"_

_"I didn't like any of those times either ya know?!" Marinette stood up from the couch glaring down at the blonde. "You always do this! You never THINK before you ACT do you think I LIKE seeing you get hurt! That I LIKE seeing you INJURED!"_

_Adrien stood up glaring back. "I was just trying to make sure YOU and our UNBORN child was safe!"_

_"I can take care of myself Adrien and you KNOW that! I don't NEED you to keep protecting me!"_

_"I will NEVER stop protecting you!" Adrien shouted back. "I will NEVER stop making sure that you as well as our children are safe!"_

_"How are you going to keep protecting us if you're DEAD Chat?!"_

_"Nothing happened to me! I'm right here I'm completely fine!"When Adrien reached out for her he was pushed away._

_"That's not the point!" Marinette had tears streaming down her eyes, she pushed passed him and went up the stairs heading to her bedroom._

_Adrien let out a frustrated growl and went out through the front door, unknowned to him, Nino and Alya had been watching the two from the kitchen once they heard the two raise their voices at each other._

_"Nino stay here with Mar and Louis. I'll be right back."_

_~~~~~~_

_Chat Noir ran across the rooftops of Paris trying to find some sort of distraction, anything to keep his mind away from what just happened, but nothing worked._

_His ears remained flat against his head as the argument between him and his lady repeated itself in his mind._

_Stopping at one particular rooftop Chat felt his heart crumble remembering Marinette's crying face before she had retreated up those stairs._

_Chat had the urge to run back and apologize with all his being, he couldn't stand Marinette being mad at him, but he meant what he said. He wasn't going to stop making sure she was safe and with her being pregnant again she was once again more vulnerable during an akuma attack, even as Ladybug._

_Chat ran his gloved hand through his hair wondering how in the world he was going to fix this._

_"Hey there Kitty."_

_He nearly jumped at the sound of Alya's voice wondered how in the world she found him, he instantly remembered when he turned around to look at her._

_Standing there was Rena Rouge looking at the black cat with a smirk, she walked over and stood next to the blonde. "I figured you had transformed."_

_"How in the world did you find me?"_

_The orange suited girl placed a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."_

_"Sneaky fox."_

_Rena laughed at his retort and followed his gaze towards the city. "She's right you know?"_

_"Figures you would side with her..."_

_"That doesn't make you wrong though." Chat raised an eyebrow at her statement, but stayed quiet so she'd continue. "Yes she does have a point, you're a father and a husband now, you need to be more careful about these situations. One wrong move, not only is Marinette a widow, but both of your children will be without a father."_

_"So how am I right as well?" Chat asked._

_"Marinette might be too stubborn to admit it, but she is just as reckless as she accuses you of being. She's going to be the mother of two children soon she needs to be just as careful." Rena sighed before turning to Chat. "I don't think she's mad at you, I think shes more scared than anything. When you guys were arguing earlier it felt like you both were speaking out of fear rather than anger, you're scared of what might happen to the other if something were to go wrong."_

_Chat nodded. "Yeah that's..... pretty spot on actually. I'm impressed."_

_"I happen to have a way with words."_

_Chat chuckled before looking up at the sky, thinking about Marinette. "I love her so much....she means everything to me I just.....I don't want to lose her."_

_"Don't you think she's feeling the exact same way right about now?"_

_Without a second thought Chat ran back towards the house._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers: Blue why are you stopping here??? 
> 
> Well I COULD give you the part where Adrien tries to make amends with Marinette
> 
> But then that would be too generous of me now would it?
> 
> *Insert troll face here* 
> 
> Hehehehe I'm so eeeeeevilll 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	25. Fearing The Worst

_Marinette was lying down on the bed when Chat Noir came back home through the bedroom window that night. They always left the window unlocked so they would be able to get back in the house after a patrol since they don't exactly take their house keys with them._

_Tikki perked up a little seeing Chat Noir enter the room and watched as he made his way over to the sleeping blunette._

_Chat Noir's ears went flat seeing the dry tear stains on his lady's face. He really wishes they never had that argument, he never wanted to be the reason for her tears._

_He climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around her frame. He pulled her closer to him where her back was firmly pressed against his chest, he buried his face in the crook of your neck and let out a deep purr._

_"I know you're awake Mari..." He said giving her a gentle squeeze._

_Marinette opened her eyes a little. "You were gone for some time..."_

_"Yeah....I think we both needed some time to cool off."_

_"Are you still mad?"_

_"No....are you?"_

_"No...I'm just...scared."_

_"Scared of what?" He had an idea of what she meant, but he wanted to here it from her lips._

_"I'm scared....that the next time you jump in to save me could be your last." She took hold of his hand that rested on her belly. "I don't want to lose you..."_

_"It's my job to make sure you're safe so you can purify the akuma...and with you being pregnant you're even more fragile than ever."_

_"I know...I know, but I'm just as much of a hero to Paris as you are. I feel like I shouldn't just.....SIT on the sidelines. Not to mention when you got hurt today I felt completely useless. Like I couldn't do anything to help."_

_"You shouldn't feel that way, besides Rena was there to help so it isn't as much trouble as it could've been." Chat sat up from his side. When Marinette felt him move she turned to look back at him and sat up as well. "You might have a duty to Paris Marinette, but our family is just as important if not more important.....the same goes for me as well."_

_He rested his forehead against hers. "You were right I was being reckless. I shouldn't keep throwing myself into situations without thinking. I never do because the only thing that mattered to me was keeping you and our children safe no matter what the cost and I wasn't thinking about the consequences."_

_Marinette looked up into Chat's cat like eyes. "Well you've always been that way Chaton. It's just been a little harder to deal with recently given the circumstances."_

_Chat chuckled and held both of her hands. "Okay, how about this?" He started. "I promise that I'll be more mindful of the akumas and more careful if you stay out of harm's way during each attack at least while you're carrying our second born. Rena Rouge and I will bring you the akuma so you can purify it. Deal?"_

_"That sounds fair." Mari said with a smile, she then looked down at her abdomen and rubbed it gently. "Besides I should be just as mindful from now on....I wouldn't want anything to happen to our little guy..."_

_"Or gal." Chat added._

_Marinette giggled. "Or gal."_

_Chat gave a cheshire grin before moving closer next to his wife and rested his gloved hand on her stomach and she rested hers over his. The feline hero rested his head in the crook of her neck letting out a deep purr while the blunette closed her eyes with a smile on her face._

~~~~

Ladybug and Chat Noir both arrived at the Eiffel tower to continue their search for Flashback there. Finding a spot on the monument to perch themselves Chat continue to scan the city but this time the bug heroine's was distracted.

"What's wrong Buginette?" Noticing that she was in deep thought.

"Just thinking of another question I should ask." She replied.

Chat grinned. "Curious to know more?"

"Actually I am." Ladybug thought for another moment and remembered one particular question she's been meaning to ask. "So how come I don't call you minou anymore?"

Chat placed his hand on the back of his neck. "I don't really know that one, that's something I think only you can answer."

"Have you ever tried to ask me why? My older self I mean."

"Not really, honestly it wasn't all that important before, but....when you called me that in the car it had occured to me then that I haven't heard that name in so long, just a realization at the time."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Chat sat on the ledge looking over city.

"Hmm....oh I got one!" Ladybug sat next to the blonde letting her Fett hang over the edge as well. "How did Nino find out about you and I being heroes?"

"Well he knew about me before he knew about you and he didn't know about you until I found out. I didn't tell him without your permission of course." Chat continued. "Actually it was by pure accident that Nino found out he...kinda caught me transforming, I'm a little embarrassed to talk about it heh heh...."

The young lady in red giggled and reached over to play with his hair. "After all these years you're still the same silly kitty as before hmm?"

Chat rolled his eyes and smiled at the spotted girl. Ladybug felt her heart pound the longer his eyes stayed on her and she felt the need to look away so she could calm down.

"Um.....so....h..how did we start dating anyway?" She decided to ask.

"You're asking that question now?" Chat asked with a chuckle. "Wasn't your first question about how I proposed?"

"Sorry! I didn't think of it then so I'm asking it now!" She shot back with a slight glare and blush on her cheeks. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"You're adorable Marinette." Chat's sudden comment turned Ladybug into a blushing mess that made him laugh, which earned him a punch I'm the shoulder. "Ow! Okay okay! Well....it was a little while after our first real kiss..."

~~~~

_"Do you think Marinette will like them Plagg?" Adrien asked his kwami about the bouquet of roses he was currently holding._

_"Girls like flowers right? Well she's a girl and those are flowers so I guess she will." Plagg said nonchalantly._

_"Do you take ANYTHING seriously?"_

_"As a matter a fact I do. I happen to take camembert very seriously."_

_Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami and walked up the stairs to the entrance of Marinette's apartment. The last time he was here he had spent the night with her and oh what a wonderful night it was._

_He barely had gotten any sleep that night. The kiss they shared was replaying in his mind over and over again and he couldn't forget just how wonderful it felt. They were a little nervous afterwards, but gradually began to talk to one another normally again._

_Of course they didn't sleep in the same bed of course, but knowing how close they have gotten in the past year filled Adrien's heart with hope that one day he and his lady would become something more._

_He knocked on her door and waited for a response. When he heard the click of the lock he hid the flowers behind his back and the door opened to reveal the blunette herself._

_To Adrien, Marinette was the most beautiful thing in the world and seeing her always brightened his day._

_"Hi Adrien." She spoke in her sweet voice. "What brings you here?"_

_"Hi Mari....I wanted to ask you something important." Adrien said feeling a little nervous._

_Marinette's head tilted in the most adorable way."What is it?"_

_This was his chance to finally ask her out, he had to get this right._

_"Marinette will you.." Something caught his attention from behind the blunette stopping him. Out of the corner a male figure stepped out who had black hair with blue highlights and turquoise eyes to match, he had a row of music notes tattooed down both arms and he was carrying a guitar case on his back._

_"Luka?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert le troll face here*
> 
> Well isn't this an interesting turn of events
> 
> My adorable baby Luka has made an appearance!!! he's so charming!!!
> 
> Yes I love Luka possibly more than Adrien and I can't help it he's just so....so...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 
> 
> He plays guitaaaarr and his hair is BLUE ITS FREAKING BLUE!!! CAN HE BE ANYMORE ATTRACTIVE?! 
> 
> *swoons* 
> 
> *Blue has gone into a fangirl coma*


	26. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wakes up from fangirl coma* 
> 
> Hi how ya derin?
> 
> I'll say it one last time, Luka is great and I have no regrets back to the story.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains Lukanette..... sorry....

_"Luka?" The blonde said surprised and confused to see him here with Marinette._

_The blue eyed guitarist gave him a smile. "Hey Adrien it's been awhile."_

_"Yeah...it has. W..What are you doing here? I mean not to sound rude, but I thought you were traveling with your band?"_

_"I came back to chill at home for a few days to see my family and everything." Luka said walking over to the door. "Today's my last day before I'm back on the road again so I figured I come and visit Marinette."_

_"Luka wanted to hang out for awhile. We were actually about to head out soon." Marinette added._

_Luka smiled down at Marinette and Adrien's chest ached slightly at the sight._

_"Oh that's nice.....well I hope you guys have a good time I'll see you around."_

_"Wait Adrien." Marinette called to him bringing his steps to a halt. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_"Um....I'll tell you some other time. I really should get going..." Adrien rushed down the stairs and out of sight._

_Marinette stared at the blondes retreating figure until he was gone slightly concerned._

_"I wonder what it was that he wanted to to tell me..." She thought._

_~~~~_

_That night Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and was currently sitting on one of the edges of the Eiffel tower. He twirled a rose between his fingers from the earlier bouquet he had to give Marinette._

_He gripped the stem of the flower in his claws and looked down at the city below with a sigh._

_"Maybe I'm just overthinking it." The cat spoke to himself. "Marinette and Luka are good friends afterall, it makes sense that they would hang out right?"_

_Chat Noir thought to himself again. "Then again.....I always used to go on about how she was just a friend....now look at me...."_

_The hero and black took out his baton and began to vault his way across Paris. He wondered if he should head home and call Mari if she wasn't still hanging out with Luka or better yet maybe he should go visit her at home it wasn't like he wasn't welcomed._

_Chat chuckled to himself remembering all the times he used the visit her in his superhero form before they discovered each others identities. It wasn't until after they found out he started de-transforming when he arrived at her place._

_They didn't immediately start dating of course. As much as he wanted to be with her they had to get used to knowing each other's secret. It's been a year since that reveal and two days since they kissed in her apartment, it was on that day he realized that the one thing he wanted most than anything else was her in his arms.... forever._

_Chat ears twitched at the sound of Marinette's voice. He stopped on a rooftop and looked around. Down below near the Pont de Arts bridge, Luka and Marinette sat on a bench while the blue haired male strummed his guitar._

_Chat Noir crouched down on the rooftop watching the two from above. Something told him that he shouldn't but his curiosity got the best of him. He took out his baton and used its camera to get a closer look._

_"That was great Luka you're really talented." Marinette complimented._

_"Heh thanks, it's just a piece I've been working on so it still needs some work." Luka said smiling back. "I had a great time Marinette. I'm really glad we got to spend this time together."_

_"Me too. You've been gone for quite some time, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us little people." She joked._

_Luka laughed as well and set his guitar to the side. "Well the band has been keeping me busy. I'm hoping that one of these days we'll get out of France and take our music down the international road."_

_"I have no doubt that you will. Maybe the next time I design an album cover it'll be for your band."_

_"I wouldn't want anyone else to."_

_Marinette smiled and she couldn't help the slight blush that came across her cheeks. Chat noticed._

_"Actually Mari......there's a reason I wanted to take you out today. There's something I wanted to ask you."_

_The blunette blinked. "What is it?"_

_"You see I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, I've never had the chance to find the right moment. Since the day we met I've always known that you were an amazing girl and know you've grown into an amazing woman who I'll know will do even more amazing things. Heh...this is beginning to be a little harder than I thought."_

_Luka twiddled his fingers nervously, but pushed forward. He looked into Marinette's eyes. "I really like you Marinette....like....alot...and I was hoping that...we could..."_

_Luka's words trailed off as he stared back into Mari's blue bell eyes. Marinette stared back in somewhat of a shocked state as she realized what he was saying._

_Chat's heart shattered when Luka began to lean in and Marinette didn't look like she was going to stop him. He closed his camera and ran away from the scene._

_~~~~_

_Adrien sat in his room a few hours later slumped on the couch as he stared at the television not caring what was on. The rose he had earlier was now in the trash soon to be forgotten._

_Plagg had just finished his cheese and floated over to Adrien. The blonde hadn't moved from his spot on the couch since he de-transformed._

_"You know what would make you feel better?" The kwami stated. "A nice plate of some good ole Camembert. I've been saving some in the drawer over there. You better be grateful cause this is the one time I'm ever willing to share!"_

_Adrien didn't say anything, he just continued to sit there._

_Plagg's ears went flat. As much as he liked messing with him, he hated seeing his charge upset like this and no matter what he did or said he couldn't bring him out of it._

_"Adrien......please say something..." Plagg whispered._

_Adrien sighed and sat up from his seat. "I'm a fool..."_

_"Well a fool or not I'm sure Camembert will help turn your frown around!" Plagg said hoping to get an annoyed comment or at least her a frustrated groan out of the blonde, when he got nothing the cat frowned._

_"Why did I ever think I had a chance?" Adrien said in a depressed tone. "Why did I ever think I'd be lucky enough to have her as mine? Guess this is karma getting back at me for waiting so long..."_

_"Well if you ask me girls are confusing I'm the first place, that's why I stick to Camembert."_

_Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami and Plagg felt happy that he managed to get SOME kind of reaction, but then the boy went back to his depressed state._

_"Guess I should.....give up huh?" Adrien asked himself. "Her and Luka are probably......."_

_Adrien's head fell into his hands as the thought of seeing Luka lean in towards Marinette replayed in his mind. He doesn't even know if they did kiss, but he didn't want to find out that they did either. The very thought of her kissing or being kissed by anyone else hurt his heart in so many ways._

_"I don't think you have to worry about her being with Luka...." Plagg said._

_Adrien looked over at his kwami and saw that he was staring at the window. When Adrien followed his gaze a slight gasped escaped him at the sight of Ladybug hanging upside-down on her yo-yo on the otherside of her window._

_Adrien stood up from the couch and opened the window to let her in. "Marinette....um..Ladybug what are you doing here?"_

_He grabbed her hand helping her descend into his room and she smiled. "I wanted to see you."_

_"See me?"_

_"Yeah I....wanted to talk to you." Ladybug sounded a little nervous._

_"About?"_

_"Well I was by the Pont de Arts bridge with Luka and um....well..." The bug girl struggled with what she was going to say at this moment Adrien assumed the worse. Was she dating Luka now and trying to tell him that she was. Was she trying to let him down easy?_

_"Look I see where this is going..." Adrien stopped Marinette mid sentence._

_The girl in red blinked. "You...you do?"_

_"Yes I get it...." Adrien sighed. "...and I respect your decision. Luka is a really great guy and I know you guys will be happy together."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I....kind of saw you guys together as Chat Noir when I was on my way home. If you're worried because of that night we....you know. It doesn't have to mean anything. As I've said before M'lady I'm happy to have you as a friend."_

_It hurt his heart to say so, but he had to put his own feelings aside. Marinette's happiness came first no matter what, if she picked Luka then he wasn't going to stop her._

_Ladybug blinked and the let out a giggle that threw the blonde slightly off his guard. She linked her hands together twiddling her thumbs as she began to speak._

_"Luka did say that he had feelings for me....." She admitted._

_"Oh..."_

_"But I couldn't accept them." She finished_

_Adrien's head snapped over towards the blunette. "W..what? How come?"_

_"Because I.... already have feelings for someone else..."_

_Adrien blinked and felt the rate of his heartbeat increase. "You....you do?"_

_Ladybug nodded. "Someone I trust with all my heart and someone who I've trust my life with....my silly kitty." She couldn't look at him as she felt that her heart was going to burst out of her chest in the middle of confessing. "When we decide to reveal ourselves to one another...honestly I was scared that you would turn away from me the moment you found out, but...you're still here..."_

_The blonde took steps towards her until he was standing directly in front of the red heroine. He hesitated at first but slowly reached out taking her chin in his fingers and gently lifted her face up to look at him._

_The shy expression on her face left its imprint on his heart._

_"You know....I wondered the same thing..." He began. "I often thought if your feelings for me would change when you found out I was Chat Noir. I'll admit I was surprised finding out that you were Ladybug, but it made sense. You're just as amazing and brave and I still don't know how I didn't see it before. This past year we've spent together finally getting to know the real you, I realized that I loved everything about you from the start."_

_He took her hands in his. "I'm in love with all of you. All the things that makes you Ladybug and especially all that makes you Marinette." His face matched hers as it started to turn a slight red, but he didn't stop. "So don't think that I'll leave because the truth is....I'm not going anywhere."_

_Ladybug didn't know what to say she was speechless. Feeling a little daring she began to lean in, but stopped when Adrien put a finger to her lips._

_Ladybug was a little confused and embarrassed wondering why he stopped her until he smiled._

_"You've already gotten a kiss M'lady." Adrien said with a smirk. "I think it's my princess's turn now."_

_Marinette blinked before she rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. In a flash of pink she shut down her transformation._

_Adrien arm wrapped around her frame and pulled her in. Marinette slinked her arms around Adrien's shoulders as they both melted in each other's embrace. The kiss was just as wonderful as the first time and it felt like an eternity. After a few minutes they finally separated and stared into the other's eyes._

_"Aww....how sweet!" Tikki chirped from the sidelines._

_"Yeah yeah whatever." Plagg groaned as he flew over to retrieve something for the blonde handing it to him._

_It was the rose that he had thrown out, Adrien smiled thanking his kwami and turned towards his princess. "This is for you. I guess this is where I ask if you'll go out with me."_

_"You should already know the answer to that minou." Marinette smiled taking the rose in her hands. "Of course I will."_

**_****Extra****_ **

_Marinette was frozen in place as Luka began to close in on her she wasn't sure what to do or what she should do._

_She remembered having a crush on Luka for quite some time, but was that still how she felt for the guitar player? Her feelings for him didn't seem all that strong outside of there friendship._

_A certain blonde crossed her mind and her heart started to pump fast._

_Adrien...._

_She held up her hand stopping Luka from approaching any further. Luka halted his actions asking what was wrong._

_Marinette sighed. "Luka....you really are amazing and you're a really great guy, but.....I....I have feelings for someone else."_

_"Oh..." Luka leaned back to his previous position._

_"Yeah....I'm sorry..."Marinette looked to the ground._

_"It's Adrien isn't it?" Luka said suddenly. When Marinette's eyes widened he laughed. That was all the answer he needed. "I always did think you had a thing for him. Honestly I kinda expected you guy to be dating by now. When I saw that you were still single I thought I might still have a chance."_

_"It's just.....over the past year I felt that Adrien and I have gotten extremely close, well closer than we already were back then....I really care about him alot and I'm scared of what he might think when I finally tell him."_

_"Don't be Marinette. Adrien's a great guy and he's lucky to have a girl like you by his side. He just needs to realize it." Luka got up from his spot picking up his guitar case. "I hope you and I could still be friends?"_

_Marinette smiled. "Of course."_

_Luka mirrored her smile. "Let me take you back home." He offered his hand to help her up. "Besides....when I come back and if you and Adrien hadn't already hit it off I could always try again."_

_He winked and she simply smiled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's done!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed....I think I might have had a fluff overload....
> 
> I was going to cut out the Luka getting rejected bit but I liked it to much to get rid of it.
> 
> For once I wanted to write someone who didn't act petty after getting friendzoned. *Looks at Chloe and Nathaniel*
> 
> Well that's all for now guys. See you in the next chap ter.
> 
> Toodles~


	27. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *goes to look at questions so I can plan next flashback*
> 
> Wait....there's no more?
> 
> Oh wow I answered all the questions that I wrote down....sweet!
> 
> Guess that means I have to get back on the road of resolving this story's plot.....oh boy....

Ladybug leaned against Chat Noir's shoulder as he finished telling the story. A slight blush was somewhat visible underneath her mask.

"That was..... beautiful." She said with a smile. "Although there's one thing I'm a little confused about."

Chat looked over at the young bug.  
"What's that?"

"Who's Luka?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh yeah that's right. You don't have those memories of meeting him." Chat chuckled. "Well Luka is Juleka's brother. We both met him during one of the music festivals that the city has every year. He's a really great guy."

"Are you and I still friends with him?"

"Yeah, we still keep in touch. Last I heard he was living in England with his new girlfriend."

"That's nice." Ladybug said before letting out a yawn which didn't go unnoticed by Chat.

"Someone sounds tired. I think it's about time we called it a night."

"I'm fine." Ladybug retorted stubbornly. "Besides...we've made no progress in finding the akuma. We should keep searching."

"It won't do us any good if you're half asleep by then little lady." Chat gave a smile and stood up bringing Ladybug up as well. "We should head home. We'll try again tomorrow."

"But....I'm not...tired..." The blunette began to feel drowsy and slumped against the blondes chest.

In one swoop Adrien rested one hand on Marinette's back and the other underneath her knees to carry her. He smiled when her head rested near the crook of his neck and he tightened his hold before headed back to their house.

~~~~~

Later that night Marinette woke up from her sleep feeling a little thirsty. She noticed Tikki sleeping in a tiny bed on the night stand and got out of the bed got out of hers quietly so she wouldn't disturb her kwami. The blunette headed towards the stairs to make her way to the kitchen.

Halfway down the steps she heard Adrien's voice, it almost sounded like he was talking to someone.

Curiosity took over as Marinette began to quietly step down the rest of the staircase. Being careful so that she wouldn't be seen she stood outside the entrance way into the kitchen and listened.

"I just need a little more time before I'm able to change her back Alya." The blonde said.

Marinette peaked around the corner, luckily Adrien's back was facing her and she realized he was on the phone.

"Yes it's been a little difficult. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep her parents and co-workers from getting suspicion, but I'll figure something out." Adrien sighed and leaned back against the counter. "She wont change back until the akuma is purified so until that happens I'll just make do.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I promise everything's going to be fine. I'll fix it soon, I just need....time."

There was an unreadable expression on his face that Marinette couldn't make out. After Adrien thanked Alya for watching the kids he hung up the phone and made his way out the kitchen.

Marinette rushed up the stairs and back into her room before Adrien could spot her. Hearing his footsteps she quickly got into bed and pulled the blankets over her so it would appear that she was still asleep.

She heard the sound of the door opening and there was a moment of silence before she heard him sigh.

"She must've been more tired than I thought." He closed the door to leave her to rest.

Marinette felt bad that Adrien was doing so much to keep both of their lives together due to her predicament. She felt that she was being more of a burden to him than he was letting on.

She needed to find Flashback and fix this fast.

~~~~

The next morning Adrien woke up a little bit later than usual. He didn't have work that day and Alya had been nice enough to drive the kids to school so their grandparents would come get them later today.

He wondered what he should eat for breakfast. Maybe he should go grocery shopping later with Marinette or they could always go out and eat for breakfast.

Adrien figured he'd let her decide, so headed towards the master bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Mari are you awake?" He asked in a cheery tone, but received no answer, so he knocked. "Rise and shine Princess you can't sleep all day.~"

Nothing.

He twisted the door knob and slowly entered the room. "Marinette?" He looked around the room, but Marinette was no where in sight. The bed was empty and the window was wide open. "Marinette?!"

Adrien searched the entire house, but couldn't find the blunette anywhere. Fearing the worse case scenario he took out his cell phone and dialed Alya's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* Marinette has DISAPPEARED??!!
> 
> WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger....I mean chapter.
> 
> See ya in the next one.
> 
> Peace!


	28. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I think I might get this story finished before A Miraculous World.
> 
> I did not expect that

Ladybug was once again swinging through Paris as she desperately searched for the akuma. It had been a few hours since she transformed and went out through the window to begin looking for the akuma on her own.

You might be wondering why she went off on her own without telling Adrien so he would come with her. 

Marinette knew that Adrien was doing everything he could to go on with his normal life while making sure hers stayed in tact through all this. She figured she'd use whatever free time she had to look for the akuma while he dealt with all that. 

However, everytime she brought up the akuma he'd push it aside and say that she shouldn't worry about it that it'll all be okay soon.l, but she can't just do nothing!

That was another issue, why was Adrien not more concerned about an akuma roaming the streets? Her being younger now wasn't the only problem here, what if it happened to anyone else? Did he think she didn't see the risk of letting an akuma run rouge in the city? 

Maybe he didn't want her to worry. Marinette knows that whatever reason he has its probably understandable. She thought about asking him, but what if he took that as a sign that she didn't trust him? 

Then again if he IS hiding something she should have every right to question him. 

Ladybug sighed when her search came out empty once again. She's checked the media, looked on the Ladyblog and even asked around, but there's hasn't been a single sight of the akuma ANYWHERE. 

What could Flashback possibly be doing biding her time like this? Hawkmoth doesn't exactly seem like a patient man and she's completely exposed. WHERE THE HECK WAS SHE?!

The blunette decided to take a break, she had been transformed for a few hours now and she skipped breakfast so this could be the opportunity for her to stop, get some food, and recharge her kwami to continue her search.

Ladybug jumped down into the nearest alleyway and de-transformed back into Marinette. She stepped out of the alley and checked her surroundings to make sure she wasn't seen before casually walking out onto the sidewalk.

"Marinette don't you think you should have let Adrien know where you were going before you left?" Tikki said hiding in her shirt pocket. "He's going to be really worried when he finds out that you're gone." 

"I didn't want to bother him Tikki, besides I'm sure he knows that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I'll be back before he has the time to even worry." Marinette said back.

"Do you even know the way back Marinette?" 

The young girl stopped in her tracks and thought for a second before she slapped her forehead in a facepalm. No she didn't know how to get back to the house. Both times she's been brought to it she's been asleep or unconscious. 

"I guess I didn't think this through." Marinette said with a nervous chuckle. "No worries, I'll figure something out. Our main concern is to get you some food so we can continue looking for Flashback."

Marinette continued down the street hopefully looking for some kind of vendor giving free samples. The farther she walked she started to get a sudden case soft deja Vu.

"Wait.....I know this area." She started to jog forward and when she came around the corner she found her parents bakery. It still looked the same as she's always known it to be. 

Curiosity took over as she began to approach the building and looked through the front windows. She opened the door that sounded the bell charm to alert anyone inside. 

A few seconds later a woman came from the back and greeted her with a smile. "Hello welcome to The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie how can I....help...you." The woman's words trailed off as she got a good look at the girl near the entrance. "Marinette?" 

The blunette blinked not sure how to react. There was something familiar about this woman, she sounded alot like...

"M...My name's Bridgette." She said in hopes that the woman would believe her. "I'm visiting for awhile and I just came to have a look around."

It took a moment, but Marinette came to the conclusion that the woman before her was her mother who looked much older now than she remembered. She had a few wrinkles that made it clear that she had aged but her smile was just as bright as she remembers.

"I'm so sorry." Sabine said shaking her head. "It's just....you look exactly like my daughter Marinette when she was younger. I almost mistook you for her."

"It's alright it happens."

"Tom!" The woman shouted towards the stairs. "Can you come down here please?!" 

A large man came from the back as well. Marinette recognized her father who had also aged as well and his hair and mustache looked alot more gray than she remembered.

His eyes widen when he saw Marinette as well. 

"Doesn't this girl look just like our daughter from back then?" Sabine asked her husband.

"Definitely. The resemblance is uncanny." Tom said looking at the blunette. "Well I'll be...."

Marinette shifted from one foot to the other wondering if she made a mistake coming here. 

Noticing the girl's expression Sabine quickly said. "Oh where are my manners? Was there anything here you were interested in trying?" 

"Um....honestly I just wanted to look around I don't have any money on me...."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it's on the house. Feel free to take anything you like." Tom said with a smile. 

Marinette blinked. "A..are you sure?"

"Yes sweetheart. Think of it as a welcome gift for your visit." Sabine added.

"Well....do you have any cookies?"

~~~~~

Marinette sat on the bench in the park while Tikki ate her cookie inside her pocket. Marinette had gotten a few extra cookies for herself and was currently eating them as well. 

"It seemed so strange seeing my parents like that..." Marinette said absent minely.

"What makes you say that?" Tikki said with a mouth full of cookie.

"It's just....I feel like I just saw them a few days ago before I suddenly woke up I the future." Mari said honestly. "It's almost like their the ones that aged a dozen years instead of me going back ya know?"

"I understand what you mean, but I'm not sure I can relate. I've been around for thousands of years. For me....it's almost like time flies by alot faster than I realized...." Tikki made a sad expression. "That's why I have to enjoy the time I have with my chosen's as much as I can." 

Marinette brought Tikki out of her pocket and cupped her in her hands to avoid anyone from seeing her. "I'm sorry you feel that way Tikki....." 

"It's okay. One of the good things about being around for so long is you kind of get use to it." Tikki smiled, but Marinette could still see the sadness behind her gaze.

Marinette kissed her kwamis forehead. "No matter what happens Tikki we'll always be best friends and the time we spend together will always remain precious." 

Tikki giggled. "You're beginning to sound like older Marinette." 

~~~~~

Once Tikki was fully charged, Ladybug continued her search for Flashback only to once again come up with nothing. 

"It's been hours...." The bug girl said to herself. "If Flashback's plotting something big she sure seems to be taking her sweet time doing it." 

Ladybug figured she should try to head back to the house. Not knowing exactly where she was going she began to just go in a random direction until something triggered her memory that might help her get back there.

After going in a complete circle she came to the conclusion that she was completely lost.

"Guess I'll have to give Chat a call.....I don't think he'll be too happy when he finds out that I was gone." Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo to try and contact the feline hero.

That's when she heard a voice behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette! Thank God I found-"

Out of pure reflex, she grabbed hold of the strangers arm and flipped them over her shoulder causes them to fall on their back. 

The red bug looked down at the perpetrator and came to the horrid realization that her so called attacker was none other than Chat Noir.

"Oh my goodness! Chat I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" 

The blonde groaned and got back up on his feet. "Doesn't matter." He gave a look towards her that was mixed with worry and concern. "Where have you been all day Marinette?! Do you know how long I've been trying to find you?! Why did you leave the house without telling me?!" 

Ladybug was taken back by his sudden questioning but answered nonetheless. "I...I was trying to look for the akuma!"

"I told you that we'd worry about it later!" Chat said in a slightly frustrated tone.

"I can't just sit around while Flashback runs free through the city Chat!" Ladybug shouted feeling a little angered by how he was practically scolding her. "The only way I can change back is if we catch the akuma and purify it. I'm tired of doing nothing l, I'm tired of making you carry all the responsibility from my mistake. I'm tired of being so....so useless!" 

Ladybug felt that she was on the verge of tears until Chat reached out and gently pressed her against his chest in a comforting embrace. 

"You're not useless m'lady. You've never been and you'll never be." Chat Noir's hold on the girl tightened a bit. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were....." 

"It's not your fault....I just....I just thought that the older me would be less troubling for you to deal with then fifteen year old me is..." 

Chat pulled back slightly to get a better look at the girl. "Princess you're not a burden you never were. Where is this all coming from?" 

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She didn't want to tell him that she overheard his conversation on the phone last night.

"I guess it was just a thought." She replied. 

"Marinette I love you no matter what age you are, you're precious to me and that will never change. Plus I like the time we've been spending together, I've gotten to spend time with the side of you I wish I took the time to know years ago...." 

There it was again, that unreadable expression in his eyes disappearing once again before Marinette has a  chance to make out what it meant. 

Adrien leaned down a little so he was eye level with her. "Next time if you feel this way, can you promise to talk to me about it first instead of running off?" 

Marinette blinked as she stared back at the man. It was still pretty new to her. Seeing Adrien's gentle smile on Chat's masked face knowing that they were the same person. However the longer she knew the truth she couldn't help but wonder how she never saw it before. 

Ladybug sighed then gave Chat a smile. "I promise." 

The feline gave his famous cheshire grin. He stood up straight and held out a clawed hand to his Ladybug.

"Come on, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is everyone getting so suspicious of Chat? 
> 
> You guys think he's HIDING something???
> 
> That's ridiculous.
> 
> Writer's block had me in a chokehold on this chapter but I managed to break free! WOOHOO! 
> 
> Let's just hope it doesn't happen again.....
> 
> See ya soon!


	29. Decisions

After Adrien and Marinette arrived back at the house, the blonde got in contact with Alya to let her know that he found the girl.

While Adrien was on the phone, Marinette looked at all of the pictures around the house. She found some of her family, some with pictures of her friends from class who looked much older and most pictures were of her, Adrien, and their two boys.

Marinette picked up a picture of her adult self. She began to touch the end of her hair as she examined how short her hair is in the picture, wondering what makes her cut it in the future.

In fact she was wondering alot of things involving her future self. Just what kind of woman was she? Based on the things she's learned she seemed to be more confident, more mature given that she's able to put up with Chloe of all people, and more level headed even if she was still stubborn about a few things.

Overall, the woman that Marinette becomes was exactly the woman that she always wanted to be and the same woman that manages to win Adrien's heart.

Marinette looked over to Adrien's direction he had just gotten off the phone and was heading her way.

"Everything alright princess?" He asked her.

"Yeah I guess I'm just a bit tired from running around the city all day." The blunette chuckled nervously.

Adrien gave his charming smile making Mari blush. "Well let's get some food in you first and then you can head off to bed okay?"

Marinette nodded and followed the blonde into the dining room.

After dinner Marinette was lying down in bed with alot in her mind. Flashback was no where to be found and the only way she can change back was by getting her akuma, but who knew how long that was going to take?

She thought she could relieve some of Adrien's stress by finding the akuma herself, but she made him worry even more.

If she was going to be like this for awhile the best she could do is try to continue her adult life the best way she can.

To continue being a mother for her children and a much better wife for her husband.

~~~~~

The next morning Adrien woke up to the most delicious smell. Curious, he got out of his bed and proceeded to head towards the kitchen.

Marinette was in the kitchen with her hair tied up in a bun while she cooked all sorts of breakfast foods she found in the kitchen. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, grits, and it all looked and smelled so devine.

Marinette caught sight of Adrien standing through the kitchen doorway and gave him a bright smile.

"Good morning Adrien.~" she greeted cheerfully.

"Marinette what's all this?" The blonde asked.

"I made breakfast. I figured it's the least I could do for all you've done for me so I wanted to help out more." She walked over turning him around and pushing him the other way. "Now go wash up and then take a seat at the dining table. The food's almost done."

Adrien was a tiny bit confused, but he didn't complain. He went to wash his hands before heading back into the dining room to take a seat at the table. Plagg and Tikki were also there on the table waiting for their meals as well.

Plagg groaned staring at his empty plate with a glare. "I'm sooooo hungry! When is the food coming?"

"Plagg don't be rude." Tikki scolded.

After a few minutes Marinette came in from the kitchen with two plates of food, she set one in front of Adrien and the second one in front of the empty chair beside him. She brought back two small bowls, one filled with small danish for Tikki and the other with cheese for Plagg.

"Finally!" Plagg said zipping towards the cheese and taking one to eat.

Marinette poured two glasses of orange juice handing one off to Adrien before taking her seat.

Adrien takes a bite of his food and instantly he's entranced by the savory taste melting his mouth.

"Wow I almost forgot how much I love your cooking." Adrien said making the young girl blush. "So what's the occasion princess?"

"Well I just thought I'd make up for making you worry yesterday and I wanted to help out the best way I can." The blunette said before taking a bite of food.

The blonde swallowed his food before speaking. "I'm not mad about what happened yesterday Marinette really, it's fine. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself just....at least tell me where you're going next time you decide to head out....okay?"

Marinette nodded and a thought occured. "Now that you mention it.....I kid of wanted to head over to see Alya for the day, I need to talk to her about something."

"About what?"

"Um.....it's kind of personal. I'll tell you about it later."

Adrien lifted and eyebrow, but decided to let it go. "Okay I'll drive you over there on my way to work today and I can pick you up when I get off-"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll ask Alya to bring me back." Marinette said smiling. "It'll give me time to decide what we'll eat for dinner. What would you like to eat by the way?"

Adrien thought for a moment. "I'm kind of in the mood for something that has beef." He gave her his charming smirk. "Why don't you surprise me?"

Marinette smiled some more. "I think I can do that."

~~~~~

After breakfast Adrien and Marinette were dressed and on there way to Alya and Nino's place. When they got to the door Adrien gave a knock. There was a crash and they both jumped to the sudden noise before the door swung open revealing a distraught looking Nino.

"Hey dude! Hey Marinette! As much as I love seeing you guys I don't think now is too much of a good time." There was a strong smell of smoke coming from the apartment.

"Nino what the hell is going on?" Adrien asked walking past his friend to enter the apartment. The blonde coughed a couple of times from the fumes just as Marinette who followed him inside.

The kitchen was a complete mess. It looked as if a hurricane made it's way in and decided to have a party with a tornado it was an absolute reck.

Marinette stared at the mess with wide eyes mirroring Adrien's expression and they both looked over at their friend who held a nervous expression.

"I...It's not as bad as it looks." Nino said with a nervous chuckle. "I was... trying to make breakfast for Alya before she got back."

"Nino you never cook what's with the sudden change all of a sudden?" Adrien asked.

"Well....you see....."

"Nino what the hell is all this smoke coming from?!" Right on cue Alya came charging in furious at the sight of smoke leaking out the front door to her apartment.

Her anger increased when she saw the state of their kitchen and stared at Nino with a searing rage.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!"

"Babe I can explain, it's not as bad as you think...."

"Not as bad?! Nino our kitchen is destroyed and the entire apartment is filled with smoke and you're trying to tell me that it's NOT AS BAD?!!!"

"I just wanted to cook you something special..."

"Since WHEN do you cook?!" Alya shouted some more. "You know I'm not sure how much I can take right now. You've been working all types of hours lately, I barely see you anymore and now all of a sudden you want to make breakfast??! You're acting so strange just WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Nino sighed before walking over until he stood directly in front of Alya. "You know.....I was hoping that I could make this a little more romantic when I did this."

Alya stared at the man confused her eyes widen as the DJ got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket.

A ring.

The Auburn haired woman jaw dropped as she stared at the jewel in her boyfriend's hand. Marinette had her hands over her mouth after she gasped and Adrien crossed his arms with a smirk on his lips.

"Nino.....where....how did you even get the money for that?" The reporter asked.

"The reason I've been working alot. I got an extra job across town. I've been saving up the money for this ring for the past 10 months and I finally got enough for it a week ago." Nino took Alya's hand in his and stared up into her brown eyes. "Alya.....I want you to be my woman for the rest our lives. I don't want anyone else. Will you?"

Alya had tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend who returned her embrace. "Yes I will! I definitely will!"

"Oh my goodness this is so wonderful!" Marinette beamed and everyone looked her way. "I can't believe you guys are actually going to get married I just knew it would happen. You're dress is going to be so beautiful Alya, would you let me design it oh please oh please! I only want the best for you after all, on you're special...day..."

Marinette stopped once she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"W..what? Did I say something wrong?"

Everyone began to laugh while Marinette just stood there confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww
> 
> You know ever since that Zomboizou episode I've been obsessed with DJWifi.
> 
> THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!
> 
> Next chapter is on its way.
> 
> Blue out.


	30. Confusion and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's that time guys. Where I guess how many chapters are left before the end of the story.
> 
> I'm gonna go with 5 or less...
> 
> Pls no tears
> 
> Warning this chapter contains......um.....I'm not sure what to call this.
> 
> logan: sin?
> 
> No....that's not it....
> 
> Pink: sex?
> 
> What? no I told you there's none of that in here!

Adrien arrived home feeling tired as usual after a full day of fake smiles and 'trying to sustain the Agreste family image' as his father would call it. When he closed the front door behind him he nearly jumped at the shout of his name.

"Adrien!"

When he turned around he was nearly knocked over when Marinette tackled him in a hug.

"Welcome home!" She said before getting on her toes and kisses him on the cheek.

Adrien blinked as he stared dumbfounded for a moment before turning to look at the girl. Her hair was down and she was wearing an evening halter dress with no back and a beading design all across the chest. The dress was knee length and it flowed gracefully with every move she made.

"Marinette what's going on? Why are you all dressed up?" The man decided to ask.

"I thought I'd dress up for dinner tonight." Marinette said grabbing his arm and smiling up at him. "I wanted to make tonight special. You did tell me to surprise you for dinner afterall."

She pulled him along leading them into the dining room. Adrien's mouth watered at the sight of the steaming entree that sat on the table. It smelled so devine and he could practically hear his stomach growling at the sight.

"Well M'lady you certainly surprise me for sure." The blonde smiled down at her.

They ate and chat for about an hour until they were nice and full. When Marinette's plate was empty along with Adrien's she reached over to take his, but the blonde stopped her.

"You cooked so it's only fair that I wash the dishes." Adrien offered. "You can go get ready for bed if you want."

When Adrien did the dishes Marinette still wearing her evening dress came down and handed him a towel and a wash cloth.

"I drew a bath for you. You can go and relax for awhile." She said.

Adrien blinked surprised by the gesture. "Marinette you didn't have to do that. I mean I appreciate it of course but you don't need to trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble at all. I just want the best for you minou~"

Adrien blushed from the nickname wondering how the heck was she still able to make his heart pound with a single sentence. He takes the towel and thanks Marinette before heading towards the guest room upstairs.

"Oh no not in there." Marinette said pushing him towards the master bedroom. "In here."

Adrien raised an eyebrow still a little confused by what was happening, but didn't question it. He grabbed a few of his clothes to put on for sleep and took them with him into the bathroom.

After about 20 minutes of relaxation Adrien felt completely refreshed after getting out of the tub. He dried off and put on his clothes before letting the towel hang around his neck.

When he opened the door he nearly choked at the sight in front of him.

Marinette always had a knack for surprising him and today was no different, but this...this he did not expect at all.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was a young a red faced Marinette. Wearing a pink silk robe, the sleeves hung off her bare shoulders and the front was loosely tied as she held the front against her chest as it threaten to fall down revealing more of herself.

It didn't take him long to figure out that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe which brought him to his next question.

"M..Marinette what are you doing?!? W...Why are you dr..dressed like that??!"

Marinette didn't answer him immediately. She got up from the bed and walked over to the man putting her hands on his chest.

"I just wanted to finish off today with a goodnight." The blue eyed girl said looking up at him with a shy smile.

Adrien gently removed her hands off his chest and walked past the girl. "M...Marinette that's not something we...I mean we can't.....th...this isn't right." He looked away from the blunette while at the same time trying to figure out how to explain to her that this was wrong.

Marinette bit her lip nervously and reached over for his shoulder turning him around so he was facing her again. Before he could say anything she grabbed him by his face and pressed her lips against his.

Adrien's eyes widen as he stumbled back on to the bed and Marinette fell on top of him not once separating the kiss. His hands instinctively fell on her waist when the both of them tumbled together.

Marinette pulled back looking down at the man as she sat on top of him both still red in the face from her bold actions.

"Marinette this n...needs to stop." Adrien said trying to remain calm despite his words coming out shaky.

"Am I not good enough?" Marinette said suddenly causes the blonde to go wide eyed.

The model blinked "N..No that's not...!"

"Then what's the problem?" She asked again suddenly. "Th...This is normal for us. I...I'm still your wife aren't I.....why won't you treat me as such?"

Adrien stared for a moment, he couldn't figure out what made him do what he did next. Maybe it was the insecurity he heard behind the tone of her voice that made him reach up and pull her against his chest taking her lips with his.

Marinette gasped against his lips before closing her eyes and returning the kiss with as much passion as she could give. Adrien's hand held her back pressing her close to his chest and his other rested on the back of her hand making the kiss much deeper.

The kiss grew more intense with every passing second and Marinette gripped the man's shirt struggling to keep up due to her lack of experience.

Adrien let out a slight moan as he flipped them over so that he was now on top and continue to kiss the girl careful not to hurt or crush her.

Marinette felt hot and dizzy and the feeling doubled when she felt Adrien push his tongue into her mouth causing her to let out a moan as well. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this, she felt like she might pass out at any given moment.

The blunette trembled beneath the blonde, something that did not go unnoticed by him.

_Something's wrong.....she's acting very strange today._

They finally separated the kiss letting themselves get some air. Marinette was on her back breathing heavily from their previous activity.

_I wonder...._

Out of curiosity Adrien reached out to touch Marinette's cheek to have her slightly flinch from the gesture.

He knew it, she was forcing herself to do this. The question was 'why?'

Adrien reached up and patted the girl on the head causing her to look up at him confused. He moved from on top of her and laid by her side propping his head up with his arm.

"W...What's wrong?" Marinette asked looking over at the man.

"I could ask you the same thing." Adrien replied back. "You've been acting strange today Marinette. What's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean...."

"I think you do." Adrien continued. "This isn't something you would do...well not the younger you of course and I can tell that you're forcing yourself to do this. Why?"

Marinette sighed twiddling her fingers for a moment and decided to come out with the truth. "Okay.....a couple of nights ago I heard you downstairs on the phone with Alya."

Adrien's eyes widened. "You....you heard that?"

"Yeah...you...I heard you saying that things were difficult trying to keep both of our lives in tact while I was...like this." Marinette held the sides of her arms. "There still no sign of Flashback AT ALL. So I went over to Alya's and I asked her for advice on...how to seduce you. She didn't seem to keen on telling me, but eventually I managed to convince her. I thought....the least I could do until I was...back to normal was continue to do my part as your wife."

Marinette looked down feeling a little embarrassed by her confession.

Adrien thought for a moment, he sat up from his side of the bed and stood up to walk over to the side of the room. Marinette watched him as he removed one of the portraits from of the wall revealing a  small safe behind it. After putting in the code the safe opened with a click and Adrien reached inside for something.

He pulled out a jar, and inside that jar was a dark purple and black butterfly.

Marinette blinked staring at the object in the man's hands. What the heck was an akuma doing in the house?

_Unless....._

"Is that...?" Marinette tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"An akuma? Yes.... more specifically..... Flashbacks akuma...." Adrien sighed. "I.....haven't been completely honest with you princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....REALLY don't want to end it here, but I don't want to overdo it. I'm kind of on a time crunch right now.
> 
> Anyways OMG ADRIEN WHY YOU LIE?! BAD CINNAMON ROLL!!!
> 
> Today's my birthday!!! So why am I up at 6am writing chapters for you guys??? I'll never know!!!
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!
> 
> Ta ta for now~


	31. Flashing Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This author's note below contains slight spoilers to Miraculous episode 14 Siren. If you still haven't seen the episode and want to remain spoiler free do not read the rest of this authors note just skip to the story.
> 
> Prepare for fangirl freak out in 3....2.....1....
> 
> aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH
> 
> RENA IS BACK!!! SHE'S ACTUALLY BACK!!! MY THEORY WAS CORRECT!! THEY GIVE THE MIRACULOUS TO HER WHENEVER THEY NEED AN EXTRA HELPING HAND THATS SO AWESOME. IM SO HAPPYYYYYYYY!!!!
> 
> Ok I'm done now.

Marinette stared at the akuma fluttering inside the jar that Adrien held. She was still trying to wrap her head around this whole thing.

Adrien...he had the akuma this whole time, meaning she was able to change back. So why did he keep it hidden from her? What in the world did he benefit from her staying like this?

"You...You had the akuma this whole time?" She asked the question still trying to believe it. When he nodded it only confirmed that what she was looking at was true.

Marinette felt a bit of anger rise from within her, all the times she asked about the akuma. All the times she spent searching for Flashback. The fact that he kept putting off the search telling her not to worry.

She needed the truth.

"Why..."

Adrien looked up at Marinette. "What was that?"

"Why did you lie to me?!" She shouted. "How long have you had that thing?! What reason do you have for keeping the younger me here?!"

Adrien heart ached at the crack in her voice as it seemed she might start crying. "I...I know you're mad and...you have every right to be giving the amount of times I...shut you down about anything regarding the akuma, but just let me explain.."

Marinette crossed her arms as she stared at the blonde with a glare. "I'm listening..."

Adrien sighed before continuing. "Remember that day I got hurt? The run-in that I had with the akuma....well that was the night I caught it and I was going to have you purify it when I got back but...."

~~~

_"Hello Chat Noir"_

_The hero in black turned around to the sound of a woman's voice and wasn't too surprised to see Flashback standing there. Quickly he pulled out his staff and prepared himself for her next attack._

_"What's the matter? You seem on edge?" The brunette akuma spoke softly, but wickedly._

_"What did you do to Ladybug?!" Chat shouted at the girl._

_"Actually it's what YOU did to Ladybug." Flashback said as a matter of fact._

_Her response caught Chat Noir to raise an eyebrow not having any idea of what she was talking about._

_"Well I guess there's no harm in telling you it's not like you'll remember anyway..." She said with hidden mischief. "I'm sure you've seen what my goggles can do. I have the ability to turn the clock back on anyone, physically and mentally, but....I don't control how far the clock goes back."_

_While the akumatized girl spoke Chat spent most of the distraction to try to figure out where her akuma was hidden. He thought about the goggles, but something about that didn't seem right._

_Flashback walked away from the feline hero who kept a firm grip on his staff as she continued. "The beams from my goggles allow that person to change back into the age where the closest person that cares about them feels like they made their biggest regret. Judging by how close you and Ladybug are I'm assuming you're that person for her."_

_This comment caused Chat to stop searching as he looked back up into the eyes...or goggles of the akuma._

_"What makes you think that?" He asked._

_"Let me ask you this, since our last encounter have you been having visions of the past suddenly popping out of nowhere? Have you been finding yourself flashing back alot recently?" She asked with a grin._

_Chat's eyes widen and that gave her the answer she needed._

_"I see....well ill tell you a secret......the beam hitting Ladybug wasn't meant for her,but it was meant for you or at least it WAS meant for her but she pushed you out of the way at the last second, I sent her back to the time where your biggest regret involving her took place. So tell me Chat what IS your biggest regret with Ladybug, perhaps you missed you chance at confessing your love or maybe you abused her in the past."_

_"I've NEVER hurt her and I never will!" Chat said slightly annoyed and angered by the accusation._

_"Then what WAS it?"_

_Chat thought for a moment. Marinette was fifteen, what was it that he regretted about her at that age. It was the same time he meant her when she was Ladybug and when they meant in class for the first time. He couldn't really think of when he did anything with her that he regretted. In fact they never really spoke to...each other._

_He never got the chance to know Marinette at the age. He didn't hang out with her like he did with his other friends he didn't even know what she was like at that time and he had been too hooked on Ladybug to think about any other girls at the time._

_But...she was Ladybug that whole time._

_It wasn't until a couple of years later he realized how much he really liked Marinette, but he always brushed it aside due to his affection for her alter ego._

_If Adrien was being honest with himself he's liked Marinette from the start, but he never acted on those feelings and he couldn't help but wonder how those years would have gone if he did just that and acted on those feelings, especially since he knew that she had a crush on him._

_It was silly, but sometimes he wished if he could go back and give her the love and affection she deserved back then as much as she did now._

_If he could let her know that he had feelings for her the whole time, feelings for both sides of her even before she realized it._

_"I don't understand....how does pushing people's ages back help you?"_

_"It doesn't. Time is a precious thing, once it's gone it can never be brought back....I had to learn that the hard way....." Flashback looked down at the watch on her wrist as she rubbed a thumb over it and a single tear came down her masked face. "I want everyone to know the feeling of regret...."_

_Chat Noir stared at the watch on her wrist. That had to be where the akuma was hidden._

_"If you're not going to indulge me, then I guess I'll just have to find out her age when I take Ladybug's miraculous!"_

_Thrown off guard by the sudden rage in her voice Chat wasn't fully ready when Flashback suddenly charged at him and tackled him to the ground._

_He pressed the bottom of his feet against her front and launched her off of him. Flashback managed to land on her feet and began throwing punches at the blonde which he managed to dodge. Each of them trying to look for an opening, a moment where the other would slip giving them a chance to attack._

_Chat glanced at the watch on Flashback wrist trying to decipher a plan on how to get the watch. Unfortunately for him, this granted Flashback the opening she needed._

_Using all of her strength she kicked him in his chest causing the blonde to hit the ground with brute force. Chat Noir hissed in pain as gripped his shoulder that had hit the pavement hard enough to injure him._

_Flashback pinned him down to keep him from moving and grabbed the arm holding his ring. A familiar purple light appeared around the girl's eyes and she gave a wicked smile._

_The feline hero had to think fast he looked around for anything that could help him. He had dropped his staff and it was too far too reach._

_Then an idea came to mind._

_"Any last words before I take your miraculous?" Flashback asked with a grin._

_"Yeah...just one." Chat responded matching the girl's smirk. "CATACLYSM!"_

_His hand was pressed against the concrete below them and it began to crumble. Chat Noir and Flashback fell into the room below along with the debris._

_Flashback started to cough from all the dust as she struggled to get up. In that moment Chat Noir quickly got up from where he had fallen and snatched the girl's watch off her wrist before throwing it on the ground to break it._

_The dark butterfly fluttered from the broken watch and Chat caught it between his claws to keep it from escaping._

_Now the question was: how was he going to get this all the way back home to his Lady?_

_"Here....use this." The girl who was previously akumatized as Flashback held a jar that she had found lying on the ground in the room that they had both crashed in._

_"Thanks." Chat put the akuma into the jar and sealed it closed before turning his attention to the victim._

_She was now on the ground near the broken watch that had held that wretched butterfly. She picked up the broken pieces cradling them in her palms._

_"Don't worry, once I find Ladybug. She'll use her cure to fix everything and your watch will be as good as new." Chat said kneeling in front of the girl. "What's your name?"_

_"Cheyenne..." The girl said timidly. "This watch....it belonged to my grandfather. He....passed away some time ago..." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I...I don't know how this happened, one minute I was looking at his picture in my room and the next I'm here."_

_"It was Hawkmoth." The Cat responded. "He took advantage of your emotions and akumatized you."_

_"I wished that I had more time with him." The brunette confessed. "If I had known that he wouldn't be with us anymore I would have spent more time with him....I would have savored each moment....but now he's... he's gone and he's not coming back....all that time I could have been there....it's gone...he's gone"_

_Cheyenne started to sob clutching the watch close to her chest._

_"Hey....just because he's not around anymore that doesn't mean he's gone." Chat said catching her attention. "Instead of thinking about the things that could've happened, why not remember the things that did happen. I'm positive that where ever your grandfather is he wouldn't give up those moments for anything and he wouldn't want you to live your life in regret..."_

_Chat stood up and offered his hand helping the brunette on her feet. She used her free hand to wipe away her tears and tried to give the best smile she could before glancing down at the broken watch._

_"Make sure you hold to that, once Ladybug's cure kicks in it'll go back to how it was. I'm sure there are people out there worried about you and wondering where you are. Why don't we go find them and let them know that you're okay?"_

_Cheyenne nodded and Chat carried her to her destination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more but this chapter is 300 words over it's limit.
> 
> So everything is going in next chapter. 
> 
> On the bright side it means the next chapter won't take as long!
> 
> So how was Flashback you guys? Was she a pretty decent akuma?
> 
> Besides Temptress in Don't let me go she's pretty much my only original akuma.
> 
> See U in next chapter!
> 
> Blu is out! Peace


	32. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> Back again  
> Blue is back  
> Warn your friends
> 
> Guess who's back  
> Back to Chat  
> Blue is Back  
> So React
> 
> Cause I'm finishing Fifteen Again.
> 
> Do do da do

_Chat Noir watched as Cheyenne ran into the arms of her parents, who shedded tears at the return of their missing daughter._

_With a smile, he leapt back on to the rooftops and made his way back home to Marinette, akuma in hand._

_When Chat arrived home, he entered through the back door and released his transformation once he was inside. He headed into the kitchen and pulled out a plate of leftover Camembert that was wrapped in the fridge._

_He removed the wrapping and said it on the counter. "Here you go Plagg."_

_The kwami didn't hesitate to devour the stinky platter as Adrien headed upstairs with the jarred akuma tucked under his arm. He just hoped Marinette wouldn't be too tired to transform so she could purify the akuma and use her cure so she'd be able to go back to normal._

_When the blonde arrives upstairs he gently knocks on the door. "Marinette? Are you awake?" he doesn't get a response so he slowly opens the bedroom door to check on the blunette. He finds the girl fast asleep and quietly enters the room to see if he could try to wake her from her slumber._

_Adrien stood on the side of the bed and gazed upon the sleeping girl he couldn't stop the smile on his lips at the sight of her splayed across the bed and the thin line of saliva trailing from the side of her mouth. She always had been a heavy sleeper._

_He noticed a stray of hair that hung loose across her face and reached over to move it away, gently brushing his fingers against her forehead in the process. In that moment, pictures of the past began to rapidly fill his head._

_Adrien saw himself at a younger age in the front of the school talking to his friend Nino, over on the side was Marinette holding a present for him while getting somewhat of a pep talk from Alya. Another flash showed Marinette at one of his photo-shoots and another with her sitting on the bench staring longingly at him while her presence remained unknown to him._

_This Marinette lying here before him wasn't like the one that he's come to know. He never took the time to get to know Marinette at this age and he was too blind to realize that she was the one person he was desperate to know more about. This Marinette didn't think he could ever love her normal self and that she was nothing compared to Ladybug, she wasn't aware of his feelings for her and how much he really loved her._

_The craziest thought entered his mind. What if he could change all that? What if he could let her know that her feelings were never one-sided. Not only could he be able to see a side of Marinette that he wasn't able to experience, he would also leave her with the memories of her feelings being returned, he could make her more happy than he ever thought possible._

_Once the idea was his mind it didn't go away, Adrien picked up the akuma and went over to the side of the room where a painting hung on the wall. He removed the painting setting it on the ground for a moment and opened the safe from behind and placed the akuma inside. This should keep the creature from escaping and prevent it from multiplying._

_The blonde closed the safe and placed the painting back on the wall. He walked back over to Marinette and whispered softly. "Sweet dreams princess, I'll see you in the morning." he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the master bedroom and heading towards the guestroom._

_~~~~_

Marinette blinked at the blonde trying to process everything he just told her, after a few minutes of silence she finally manged to speak. "So...you had Flashback's akuma this whole time and purposely hid it away so you could spend some time with the younger me?"

Adrien held a guilty expression and chuckled nervously, "Crazy right?" he sighed and looks at the ground. "I'm really sorry Marinette I really am. It's just...of all the years I've known you this was a side of you I never really knew that well and I wanted to be able to tell you that..I love you, that I've always loved you. I know it's no excuse, but....I just wanted to make you happy."

"Adrien.....I am happy." Adrien lifts his head at the sound of his name. Marinette stands up and makes her way over to the blonde resting her hand on his hand on her face. "..and I always will be as long as you're with me i doubt that I'll ever be unhappy especially knowing that you'll never stop trying to make it so." Her eyes began to shine. "You've changed my life, not just as Adrien, but as Chat as well and I love all of you...like you love all of me."

Marinette wrapped her arms around the male and he returned her embrace holding her closer to his chest he lovingly kissed the top of her head. Marinette tilted her head up and gave him a look as if she was silently asking for something. Adrien smiled and leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips, then he picked up the jarred akuma off the floor. 

"Well now that the truth is out I suppose that we should go ahead and get this akuma purified right?" Adrien suggested.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" The blunette asked. "I'm a little tired right now and Tikki's asleep right now in the guest room."

"Well I guess there's no harm letting it stay in here for one more night." Adrien puts the akuma back into the safe locking it. "I'll see you in the morning princess." Adrien was about to make his exit, but Marinette grabbed him by the rim of his shirt stopping his movement all together.

She had a blush on her face and a timid look in her eyes, "C...Can you stay here...for the night?" she was finding it more and more difficult to make her request as she spoke. "I m..mean it is kind of my last n..night like this and I'd like to t...talk to you a little while l...longer.  B..Besides I am still y..your w..wife right? So technically it isn't abnormal..."

Adrien knew she was rambling again, who would have thought after all these years he'd still find that to be one of the cutest things about her. He chuckled before giving her a kiss on her cheek stopping her stuttering entirely.

"As you wish M'lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you guys they weren't going to do.....THAT! 
> 
> Minds out of the gutter please. Here have some Holy water. 
> 
> Next chapter is the final chapter of Fifteen again....or the second to last chapter I'm not sure yet it really depends how much I can fit in one chapter.
> 
> See you guys soon! :)


	33. Perfect

The next morning Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the top of Notre Dame. Chat opened the jar that held the akuma and Ladybug caught the insect with her yo-yo.

"Bye Bye little butterfly." she said releasing the now purified akuma into the air. "Now i just have to use my lucky charm."

Chat nodded. "Yep! Once you use your lucky charm you can use your cure and you'll go right back to normal."

The red heroine smiled up at the black cat and took a deep breathe before using her special power. "Lucky charm!"

A red spotted umbrella fell into Ladybug's hands, she blinked and stared at the given item for a good minute until Adrien peered over her shoulder eyeing the item as well. 

"An umbrella?" he said with confusion etched in his voice. "What does that mean?"

"It means....." Ladybug's cheeks started to match the color of her mask as she looked up into Chat Noir's green cat like eyes. "It means I'm glad I met you Adrien."

Chat's eyes widened slightly and another memory flashed in his mind. It was of him and Marinette in front of their school on that rainy day they became friends, when he offered his umbrella to her.

The blonde smiled at the memory and at Ladybug. "I'm glad I met you too, Marinette."

The young bug mirrored his smile and stepped forward before tossing the umbrella up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Multiple bright lights mixed with white, red, and pink expanded across Paris. One of the lights stayed behind surrounding Ladybug before continuing it's journey across Paris. Marinette was taller and her hair changed along with her entire form. Her Ladybug suit changed back into it's previous into it's previous design.

"Marinette?" At the sound of her name she turned around to face Chat Noir. "Are you-?"

The blue haired woman giggled and sent a smile his way. "Nice to see you again Chaton.~"

Adrien's eyes widen and he rushed towards his wife scooping her up in the process. Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat as well and went in for a kiss which he so eagerly returned.

~~~~~~~~~

Cheyenne, the girl who was previously akumatized as Flashback, sat in her room staring at her grandfather's now broken watch. The girl sighed, placing the item on her dresser and preparing to head downstairs.

The brunette froze when a trail of light entered her room from the window and circled back leaving from where it came. She blinked confused until she noticed something that made her rush back to her dresser where she found her grandfather's watch as good as new.

Cheyenne picked up the watch holding it close to her heart as the tears began to spill from her eyes, but she held a smile on her face. 

"I love you Grandpa...thanks for everything." She continued to smile looking out the window. "....and thank you too, Ladybug and Chat Noir.."

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_~One week later ~_

Marinette walked around the living room while she talked to her dear friend Alya on the phone. Apparently, Alya also knew that Adrien was hiding the akuma this whole time which was why she never offered to help them as Rena Rouge. After some playful teasing from Marinette saying how she would hold this over the reporter, Alya decided to make it up to the blunette by making her the maid of honor for her wedding which Marinette gladly accepted of course.

 _"It's not like I wasn't going to make you my maid of honor anyway."_ The woman said over the phone, _".....and my dress designer as well as my wedding planner..."_

"I hope these honors aren't being given to me because you're trying to make up for lying Alya." The designer teased.

_"What?! Of course not! Well.....maybe....I said I was sorry!'_

Marinette laughed at her friend, she stopped when she noticed Adrien coming down the stairs. "Hey Alya I have to go for now, but I'll call you tomorrow to talk more about the wedding plans"

_"Alright, I have to go to anyway. Nino's taking me out to dinner again."_

"Didn't he take you out to dinner twice this week already?"

 _"Yeah, either he wants to celebrate the fact that we're engaged or he wants to make up for setting the kitchen on fire."_ Alya groaned. _"Still a little mad about that, but I'm not complaining. I'll talk to you later Marinette."_

"See ya." Marinette hung up the phone and turned around to face her approaching husband. "The kids are asleep?"

"Yep! As snug as a bug." Adrien went to give his wife a kiss, but was stopped when she placed a finger on his nose pushing him back.

"Not so fast kitty." The woman said with a smirk. "You're not completely off the hook yet, I'm still mad at you for deliberately hiding an akuma in the house. What were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking that I love you so much, that you're the light of my life and that I'll do anything to make up for it." he said with a pleading smile.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well because of you now I feel like I went through some kind of age regression. I think it's going to take a lot of making up for me to fully forgive you."

"Well in that case, I guess I better get started." The blonde pulled something from out his back pocket. "Here's the first attempt to me making it up to you."

Marinette's eyes grew at the sight of the blue dog collar in Adrien's hand. "You didn't..."

"I did." The blonde's smile didn't falter. "I bought us a puppy."

Marinette squealed happily. "Oh my gosh you bought us a puppy?! When did you even have time to do that!"

"Well while you and Alya were talking about wedding plans I made a few calls of my own."

Plagg sat on the dining table with a piece of cheese and groaned. "What do you want a dog for? They poop everywhere and they slobber all over."

"Don't cats do the same?" Tikki asked her kwami friend.

"Cats happened to be much more civilized, thank you very much." Plagg stated before inhaling his cheese.

Marinette hugged Adrien kissing his cheek. "Thank you Adrien."

"You're welcome M'lady, but I'm not done just yet." Adrien scoops his wife in his arms holding her bridal style. "Why don't we head upstairs and get to work on that third child you've been wanting." he winked.

Marinette blushed heavily. "W..What?!"

Adrien chuckled and proceeded to carry Marinette up the stairs towards their room. "You don't think I heard that little detail about you wanting three kids instead of two? The way I see it, we're one kid short of having that perfect life you always wanted."

Marinette rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her husband. "My life has been perfect since the day I met you and I wouldn't change a thing about it minou."

Adrien's heart thumped at her words, "i feel the same way, but there isn't anything wrong with wanting to give you everything is there?"

"Well no, but if you keep this up I just might become spoiled."

"That's the idea!" 

Marinette laughed and pulled Adrien down for a kiss, not breaking the connection Adrien entered their bedroom and used his foot to close the door behind them.

Nine months later, Emma Agreste was born.

 

 _The End_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flips table* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!
> 
> THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF FIFTEEN AGAIN YOU GUYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!!
> 
> WOOHOOO!!!!
> 
> Man I love this feeling.
> 
> Stay tuned for more updates and announcements about new stories that I'm working on!
> 
> It's gonna be great! 
> 
> Ciao for now!


	34. Conclusion

**Well will ya look at that?**

**I finished Fifteen Again!**

**I started working on this story exactly a year from today! A WHOLE YEAR!!**

**So the idea for this story was actually the result of a different fandom. Anyone familiar with Naruto?**

**I don't watch Naruto like the average fan does in that fandom, but I'm familiar with all the ships and I read a lot of fanfics dedicated to the show so I knew the characters in a sense.**

**My main reason for not watching the show that often was because there wasn't enough Hinata. I WANT MORE HINATA!!!**

**Then Naruto: The Last came out and omg that movie was amazing. Not only did I get my wish, but that movie was a NARUHINA BOMB!**

**I'm pretty sure the only ppl who didn't enjoy it were ppl who ship these characters with anyone else.**

**Anyway my overall point, When Naruto and Hinata became canon everyone made these cute comics about them dating and their marriage life and all that because they kinda just skipped to making a show about the next generation.**

**The most interesting comics I've read were the time travel comics and basically Hinata's reaction to being married to Naruto in the future it's the cutest FREAKING THING.**

**So of course I'm on this miraculous Ladybug hype with this on my mind while at the same time writing stories.......you probably know the rest by now.**

**So questions!**

**What was your favorite part about Fifteen Again?**

**Which character had the best appearance?**

**Why do I ask so many questions?**

**TELL ME!!!**

**Next chapter I reveal upcoming stories!**

**See ya~**


	35. More stories!!

**Alright Advertising HERE WE GO!!!!**

**If you would like to read my Disney AUs for Miraculous check out my stories**

**Miraculous Mermaid (Completed) which is the Little Mermaid AU**

**A Miraculous World (Ongoing) the Aladdin AU**

**AND if you're old enough (or not and you just don't care) check out my M rated stories.**

**Don't Let Me Go (Completed)**

**L'affaire (Ongoing)**

**Now on to the good stuff! So I really want to work on new stuff so i picked the top stories that had the most popular votes and I'm working on the first chapters for each of them right now and they'll be published real soon.**

**What are they you might ask? well shut up and I'll tell ya XP**

**1.) Miraculous How to Build a Better Boy AU based of the Disney original movie. Marinette and Alya accidentally create the perfect boy to take Marinette to the school dance.**

**2.) Miraculous Beauty and the Beast Au. Need I say more?**

**3.) Miraculous Little red riding hood AU. Marinette has to live with her grandmother so her parents can afford to keep their bakery open for the time being. Meeting new friends and a mysterious boy who also happens to have a very dark secret.**

**4.) Miraculous Robin hood AU One thief was bad enough, but TWO???**

**5.) Sin book........sin book......holy water is MANDATORY!!!**

**6.) Miraculous Phantom of the Opera AU. Can a ghost really fall in love?**

**7.) Marinette dresses as a boy in an attempt to get closer to Adrien......omg**

**8.) An akuma traps Ladybug and Cat Noir in a book of fairy tales that they have to get out by following the stories. Rapunzel, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, and Cinderella.**

**And that's all of they, if you want to be the first to read these stories make sure to follow my profile.**

 

**That's all for the annoucements I hope you guys are just as excited as I am!!**

**Stay Miraculous you guys!!!**

**Peace!!**


	36. Thanks for Reading!

**You guys are a great audience so supportive,  so funny, and simply the best. (Pun intended despite the fact that I hate puns XP)**

**I look forward to making more stories that can make you smile and continue to inspire readers and writers alike**

**So remember to stay Fun**

**Stay strong**

**And stay Miraculous**

**Blue rose is out**


	37. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Chapter from Fifteen Again that i decided to show you all. ENJOY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does NOT mean Fifteen Again is getting a sequel. This is just a deleted scene that I thought about adding to the end of the story, but I decided against it cause I wasn't going to go anywhere with it.

On November 21st, Emma's first birthday party. Marinette's great uncle on her mom's side was there fixing the dinner, her grandmother on her dad's side was currently with Louis and telling him all about her adventures around the world and what she's seen, and Hugo was running around playing with their puppy Spike, a white coated Labrador Retriever.

Other friends were here too, Mylene and Ivan came with their daughters Michelle and Tracey. Rose and Juleka had their adopted son and even Chloe had stopped by to drop off a gift for friend's daughter.

Sitting in a high chair next to the dining room table was little baby Emma. She had bright blonde hair matching her father's and her mother's blue bell eyes. She smiled up at her mother giggling and revealing her top two teeth that grew out over the past month.

"Hi there Emma." Marinette smiled at her daughter. "How's my big girl doing?" Emma cooed happily while reaching out for the blunette. Marinette unbuckled the high chair and picked up the baby girl in her arms before heading into the living room.

"Nino please can you stop worrying, you're worse than my mom right now." A currently pregnant Alya was sitting on the sofa talking to her husband.

"I'm sorry babe." Nino said before taking a seat next to his wife. "I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable is all."

"...and like I told you the pass eight times you asked, I'm perfectly fine." Alya says while rolling her eyes.

"It never hurts to make sure." Nino kisses his woman's cheek.

Marinette smiles and approaches the couple. "Is there anything I can get for you guys?"

"Do you have anything with onions in it and some ice cream on the side. I am craving some SO badly right now." Alya began drawing circles on her bulging stomach with her finger. "Honestly Marinette I don't know how you were able to go through three pregnancies. I can barely handle one."

"Well, you are having twins Alya." Marinette reminded the brown eyed reporter. "Trust me, it'll be all worth it when you see them for the first time with your own eyes."

"I second that." Nino placed his hand over Alya's above her stomach and gave her another kiss, this time on her lips, which she returned. 

Alya smiled and looked at the little girl in Mari's arms. "Can we see the birthday girl?" Marinette sat Emma in Nino's lap and the couple smiled at the precious angel.

 "So where's Adrien?" Nino asked sitting Emma on his knee facing Alya. "Don't tell me dude's going to miss the party, because of work again?"

"I just got a text from him not too long ago that he was on his way. He should be here any-" The sound of the door opening interrupted her sentence. Marinette walks over to the entrance to see Adrien taking off his scarf and placing his coat in the nearby closet, when he notices the blunette he smiles.

"Well if it isn't my queen of the castle." The blonde wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lovingly.

Marinette returns the affection and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"Of course, I'd be damned if I let that job keep me from celebrating another one of my kids birthday, especially if it's their first this time."

"I hope you're not still feeling guilty about that. Louis isn't mad at you about that he never was."

"That's because he's a big boy who doesn't let anyone bother him. How were the boys today anyway?"

"Well Hugo is running around with the dog right now and Louis is in a great mood cause that Michelle girl took his glue sticks today."

"He's happy about that."

"He thinks it means that she likes him."  

The two of them laughed and entered the living room. Emma looked up and began to bounce in excitement at the sight of her father, who picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "There's my little birthday princess!" He said and Emma giggled.

Adrien greeted Alya and Nino as well asking about the pregnancy and how Alya was feeling. The four of them chatted for a good minute before something on the television caught their attention.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency broadcast. An akuma known as Time Warp is roaming the streets of Paris terrorizing it's citizens." The screen changes and shows a figure dressed in a Blue and silver jump suit with a giant clock around his neck. A reporter on the seen looks at the camera. "It's only a matter of time before Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive on the seen."

"Aw no fair, that could have been me up there!" Alya pouted while Nino rubbed her shoulders.

"We should get going." Marinette says taking Emma from Adrien and headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to go ask my parents if they could keep an eye on the kids."

Adrien nodded, "I'll wait for you."

"You guys need my help too?" Nino asked gesturing to the green bracelet around his wrist with a turtle shell.

"No I think we'll be able to handle this one. You guys just stay and enjoy the party, we'll be back before you know it." Adrien headed upstairs with his wife and they closed the door.

"Ready to go kitty?" Marinette asked the blonde.

"I'm always ready M'Lady.~" With a wink they both transformed and headed towards the main streets of Paris.

~~~~~~

Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the heat of battle with Time Warp who was able to use the giant clock around his neck to make anything or anyone younger again. 

While Ladybug tried to think of a strategy of getting the akuma, Chat Noir landed right next to the bug heroine. "You know I'm getting the strangest sense of Deja Vu right now." Chat said randomly.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like we're about to end up in a situation that we've been through before." Chat Noir's eyes widen when he noticed Time Warp getting ready to strike. At the last second he pushes Ladybug out of the way and gets hit with the blast instead.

Ladybug quickly gets up off the ground and runs over to check on Chat Noir and instantly notices him changing. He suddenly becomes more shorter, his muscle tone starts to shrink a bit, and his hair was much more messier than it was a second ago.

"Ugh....what happened?" Chat says rubbing the back of his head, then he freezes and his face turns scarlet when he notices the woman in red in front of him. "L...Ladybug? You look...different."

Ladybug slaps her forehead sighing heavily. "oh boy......"


End file.
